Love Unknown
by Brittany1985
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been dating for a year and half. But the team doesn't know. Does the team find out? There is Tiva, Jibbs might be some Mcabby not sure yet. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Love Unknown.

Chapter One:

The bullpen was quite, except for the typing of computer keys. Tony and Ziva were trying to finish their reports and go home for the night. What no one on the team knew is that the two have been dating for more than a year. At first they had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other at work. They would steal little moments in the bathroom or when they are in the car alone. They didn't want Gibbs to find out. He lives by his rules.

Ziva sighs softly. Her eyes are getting tired from reading and her hand from writing. She looks over at Tony. He is writing fast trying to get his report done. She can tell he is stressed and very frustrated. They both are. The case they just closed was a long one. Every time they thought they got a lead, it would go nowhere. They have only been home to shower and change. Sleeping at their desk when they could. Ziva sighed again. Her repost was mostly done, thinking she could finish it tomorrow. She needed Tony right now. She looked around the room, the lights were low and it seemed like no one else was in the building. Ziva got a wicked thought then. She turns her chair away from Tony. Ziva unbuttons the first couple buttons on her shirt, showing major cleavage. Just the way he likes it, she fluffs her hair a little. Looking over her shoulder, she sees that Tony is still working on his report.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Unknown

Chapter two

Getting up Ziva slowly makes her way over to his desk, sitting on the edge. Tony doesn't notice her; she leans in close to his ear.

"Tony"

He just grunts

"My little harry butt, I need you."

Still nothing, she is getting mad. She reaches down and squeezes his thigh. This gets him to look up, right down her shirt. He smiles and looks up at her face.

"Zi, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get my boyfriend to notice me."

"Well I have." He gives her one of his DiNozzo smiles.

"Good, how about we have some fun?"

"Like?"

"Well my little harry butt. We are the only ones here. So I thought we could…..how do you say it…fuck on your desk. I know you have been wanting to."

His eyebrows go up

"Zi, are you sure? We could so get caught."

"That makes it more fun. Don't you think?"

Tony leans back in his chair. Ziva slides onto his lap, so her legs are on either side of his. His hands go to her waist. She slowly to unbutton her shirt, once she is done it slips off her shoulders to the floor.

"You might be changing my mind" He smiles, leans up kissing her. It starts off slowly and gets more headed. They lean their foreheads against each other's when air is needed. Her hands slide down his chest to the hem of his shirt.

"Tony, you are wearing too many clothes."

He smiles at her.

"I'll help you with that."

She kisses him one more time before slowly pulling his shirt over his head letting to fall to the ground. They kiss again, Tony leaving a trail from her mouth to her jaw, down her neck. Leaving little marks along the way.

"Zi, you are so beautiful."

He says as he slides her bra straps down her arms, reaching around her back to unhook it. Letting it fall to the floor. His hands kneed her breasts making her moan. He replaces one hand with his mouth making her moan loader. She leans back pushing her breasts into his mouth. Tony pulls her closer; this puts too much weight on one side of the chair. Causing them to fall backwards. Ziva yelps, Tony pulls her tighter to him as they hit the floor. They look at each other, Ziva starts to laugh, and Tony joins in. After a few minutes of laughing, she leans down kissing him again. She can feel how much he wants her. She smiles, rubbing herself against him.

"Zi, you are killing me."

She just smiles

"Tony, I want you and I want you now."

He gives her one of his DiNozzo smiles.

"Well, I should please my girlfriend then."

"Yes, you should."

Smiling at him, the kissing begins. Ziva's hand finds their way to his waist. Slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his paints. Her lefts up with the help of Tony pulls them to the floor along with his boxers. He processed to do the same to her. Once they are both naked he enters her. The couple moans together. Ziva sits up as much as she can moving up and down on him. Tony kneads her breasts, leaning up to suck on one. Leaving a trail of open mouth kisses up her neck, across her jaw to her mouth. Kissing her hard. Telling her just how much he is enjoying this, breaking the kiss he looks into her eyes.

"I love you Zi."

Stopping her movements, smiling down at him. She leans down giving him a very passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

Tony thrusts up into her making her moan. Ziva moves against him, the friction is getting too much. Tony can tell she is close.

"Zi, go over, I'll go over with you."

Tony lightly bites her neck up to her jaw, pushing her over the edge. Her climax triggers his.

"Zi"

"Tony"

They say together. Ziva falls onto him; he hugs her tightly to him. All they can hear is each other's breathing. Once it is back to normal, Tony kisses the top of her head. Ziva smiles against his chest, moving her head to look at him.

"Let's get dressed and go home, my little harry butt."

He smiles at her.

"Alright sweet checks."

Ziva gives him one more kiss before getting off him. Tony gets up, they both get dressed. Smiling the whole time, grabbing their things. They walk to the elaborator hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Love**

Chapter 3

Thank you EMT1215, NCISSAM, Margot, tawitles and okureusakura for reading my story.

I don't own anything. CBS does.

This chapter has some Jenny and Gibbs action, with of course Tony and Ziva. Enjoy!

Up on the catwalk Jenny Shepherd is trying to Claim Gibbs down. They had been just leaving for the night, when Jenny stopped him. As she heard the sounds of loving making reached her ears. They leaned around the corner only to quickly turn back. They saw enough to know who and what was going on.

"Gibbs, claim down! It is not the end of the world." He turned his steely blue eyes on her.

"Jen, they broke one of my rules! They are there for a reason!"

"Jethro, if you remember we broke that rule many times when we were in Paris."

"Jen, the rules are different when it comes to you and me. They don't apply."

"I know that Jethro. Why don't we just go home, sleep and I will call them into my office and talk to them. After wards you can you. Sound fair?"

"Yes."

She leans up kissing him. Gibbs wraps one arm around her waist. Grabbing their stuff they head home. Tony and Ziva come to work very happy. By the time they get there McGee and Gibbs are already there. Gibbs gives the couple a very hard glare. Tony looks over at Ziva who just shrugs her shoulders.

15 minutes later…

Jenny walks out on the catwalk, looks down at Gibbs and his team. They are working on paper work, as they don't have a case yet. Her eyes wonder over to Gibbs. When she got the job offer as director she was worried. She had not seen Gibbs in years and didn't leave on good terms. But it has been almost two years; they fought their feelings at first. But just gave in, and it was wonderful. Just as if they had never been apart. She smiles at that thought, catching Gibbs eye. He lifts an eyebrow, she just smiles. Her eyes leave his wondering over to Tony and Ziva. They are both busy writing.

"Agents David and DiNozzo, my office now." The couple looks up at her then to each other. They quickly walk up to her office.

"Close the door Agent DiNozzo."

He dose as he is told, Jenny points to the table, both agents sit next to each other. Jenny sitting at the other end. The look on her face could match one of Gibbs.

"Umm….Director, why are we here?" Tony asks after a few minutes of no one saying anything.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Tony looks over at Ziva, she looks back at him.

"I don't know why."

"Well, last night Agent Gibbs and I saw a lot more than we would have likes too."

Ziva's eyes got wide.

"Tony…"

"I know."

"Why don't you tell me how long you have been together?"

Ziva looks at Jenny.

"More than a year."

"Be more exact."

"It will be a year and half on the 20th of this month."

"I see, and you two have managed to keep this quite for that long."

"Yes and it has not affected our work, yes?" Ziva asks

"Yes and as long as that continues I have no problems."

"Thanks ma'am"

Jenny's face changes into a smile. She gets up, walking towards the couple.

"As your friend I am happy for both of you."

She hugs Ziva, whispering in her ear.

"We have to talk."

Ziva nodes her head. Jenny hugs Tony next.

"If you do anything to hurt her, you will have to deal with me along with her."

"And me."

Came Gibbs voice from the door.

"Yes boss." Tony was scared.

"Now what I want to know is how long this has been going on?"

"A year and half on the 20th of this month."

Gibbs was shocked, he would have thought he would have picked up on this a lot sooner. He could always tell when one of his rules was being broken. Jenny walks over to him.

"Jethro, are you alright?" She whispers.

He snaps out of it, looking at her. They have a silent conversation, letting her know he fine. He looks over at the couple.

"Now as long as you two keep it out of the office. I am ok with it. A little made but ok."

Walking over to the couple giving them each a head slap, before hugging Ziva and shaking hands with Tony.

"Remember what we said about hurting her. I think of her as my daughter."

"Same goes for me." Jenny says behind them. Gibbs walks back to her.

"Can we get back to work?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, get back to what you were doing."

The couple nodes before leaving the office. Once the door is closed Jenny leans into Gibbs. He wraps his arms around her kissing the top of her head

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank new follower's kimba10, Lilikhan, wand and a paperclip, dnacingonthemoonfor4u and HAZMOT and everyone else who reads my story. Thanks.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Love Unknown  
**

** Chapter 4**

"Are you really ok, Jethro?"

"No, I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I always know."

Jenny turns in his arms, smiling at him.

"Maybe you are getting soft in your old age." She kisses his jaw

"I am not, Jen"

"Aww poor Jethro."

He starts to pout. She kisses him on the lips. He doesn't respond at first but Jenny keeps kissing him harder and harder until finally he gives in. Gibbs pulls her closer, she smiles against his lips. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him towards her office couch. Gibbs breaks the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes."

She smiles wickedly as she pushes him onto the couch. Standing in front of him, she reaches around her waist to the zipper of her skirt. She wouldn't be able to straddle him with it on. Once it is unzipped she lets it fall to the floor, her shirt soon follows. Standing before him in only her bra, panties, garter belt, stockings and shoes. He smiles at her, she is still as beautiful as ever.

"Jen, come here." He pats his lap. Smiling at him, she slowly walks the two steps to him straddling his lap, she leans down kissing him. Her hands rome his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Kissing as much of his chest as she can, while letting her hands slide over his body. He was very toned for his age, she loved just looking at him. Her hands wonder to his pants, she kisses him again. Before she can undo his pants her office door slams open.

"Director, do you…." Abby stops short, ducky bumping into her.

"Abigail what is…..oh"

"Abby! Ducky! What are you doing here?" Jenny asked , trying not to turn around to flash them.

"Well….I…we…" Abby stutters.

"We were looking for Jethro. We knocked first."

"Can you both leave for a minute."

"Yes."

Ducky pulls Abby out of the room closing the door. Jenny leans her head against him.

"Jethro, what are we going to do?"

She asks as she gets up putting her shirt and skirt back on. Gibbs gets up fixing his shirt.

"Jen, Ducky knew about us before?"

"Yes, but he never walked in on us. And no one knew about us being back together. And Abby….."

Gibbs pulls her towards him, kissing the top of her head.

"She is an adult, Jen."

I know, but she sees you as her father and walking in on parents having sex is not something I would want to do." Gibbs laughs

"Jen, claim down with you, let's call them back in and found out what they wanted. Maybe you can take Abs along with you and Ziva, have some girl time."

"Ok, that's a good idea." She kisses him one more before letting go of him. She walks over to the door opening it.

"You two can come in now."

"Thank you Jennifer, but Abigail went down to her lab."


	5. Chapter 5

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK A NEW FOLLOWER: Mere-Bear-Maryy and all my other followers for reading my story.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Love Unknown

Chapter 5

"I'll talk with her in a little while. What can we do for you Ducky?" Jenny Asks.

Ducky walks over to the table taking a seat. The other two join him.

"That was quite a show we walked in on. Are you two back together?"

Jenny blushes but tries not to show it. Gibbs noticed and smiles at her.

"Yes, we are back together." Gibbs answers.

"Ahh and for how long?"

"About a year now."

"Really and no one knew?"

"Ducky we are really good at keeping things quite." Gibbs answers

"Not the way I see it. You two caught by two co-workers."

"Yeah."

"Jethro, why don't you, Tony, Tim and I, have a guy's night to talk and hang out."

"Ducky that sounds great! That way the girls and I can have a girl's night."

"How about tomorrow night?" Ducky asks the couple.

"Sounds good. Around 7pm."

"Jethro, tell the others to come to my house."

"Alright Duck."

"Bye now."

"Bye Ducky." They both say as Ducky leaves.

"I better get back to my paperwork before the boss gets mad." She smiles at him.

"Yeah you better."

"Bye Jen." He kisses her. She doesn't want to stop

"There will be more when we get home."

"Fine." He turns walking towards the door. She smacks his butt playfully. He looks back at her, just smiling.

_Guess I better go talk with Abby._

Jenny walks out of her office. Stopping at Cynthia's desk.

"Hold my calls till I get back."

"Yes ma'am"

Jenny smiles making her way down to Abby's lab. She is outside the door but stops when she hears her name. Looking around the corner she sees Abby talking to Ziva.

"Ziva! Jenny and Gibbs were half naked with Jenny on his lap!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Jenny was sitting on his lab just in her bra, panties, grater belt, stockings and shoes. And Gibbs had no shirt on!"

"Hmm, I would not think Gibbs would break one of his own rules."

"This is not the first time Gibbs and I have broken rule number 12."

Ziva turns and both girls stare at her.

"You broke that rule before?" Ziva asks

"Yes."

"It was in Paris. Gibbs was the guy, your partner/lover you left there."

"Yes, Ziva he was the one."

"Wait! How come I am just finding this out?"

"Abby, it was Jenny's secret to tell not mine."

Abby looks hurt.

"Why don't you both come over to my house tomorrow night and I will tell you all about it."

"Ok."

"Now don't you have paperwork to do Ziva?"

"Yes, ma'am. See you later Abby, Jenny."

Ziva leaves, Jenny walks over to Abby. Abby can't look her in the eyes.

"Are you ok Abby?"

"Yeah, I just never wanted to walk in on you and Gibbs half naked and you on his lap."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We will talk more tomorrow night ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye, Abby."

"Bye Jenny"

Jenny leaves.

Meanwhile back in the bullpen…

Gibbs, Tony and Tim are the only ones there.

"Tony, Tim, we are invited to Ducky's house tomorrow for a guy's night and you have to go. Be there by 7 pm."

The two men look at each other, then at Gibbs.

"Yes, boss." They both say.

The rest of the day goes by slowly, they never get a case so Gibbs let's then Go at 5 pm. The next day is much of the same. They get a case but solve it quickly. Once 5 pm comes around, they are let go. Everyone heads home to change out of their clothes. The girls head over to Jenny's and the guys to Ducky's


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Love Unknown

Chapter 6

At Jenny's house….

Jenny gave her house keeper the night off. She decided she would make dinner, she loved to cook. She just never got the chance most of the time. Tonight she was making chicken with green beans, a salad and red wine to drink. While the chicken was cooking she setup the kitchen island to eat at. Once that was done, she changes into something more comfortable. On her way back downstairs the doorbell rings.

"Jethro, what are you doing here?"

"I came over to see you quick, before heading over to Ducky's"

"Oh well come in."

He smiles as she closes the door, pushing her against it, kissing her passionately. She kisses him back sliding her hands down his chest to his waist. His mouth travels to her neck.

"Jethro, we can't. The girls are going to be here any minute."

"I know."

He continues to kiss her. This goes on till there is a knock on the door. Gibbs pulls away from her. They are both breathing heavy.

Man, they have the worst timing."

There is another knock on the door. Jenny smiles at him kissing him one more time.

"Coming" She says towards the door.

"Go Jethro, I will see you later. You can last one day without me."

I don't know about that."

He makes sure his clothes are right before opening the door. Ziva and Abby are the other side with a case of beer.

"Oh come on! Gibbs what are you doing here?"

Gibbs smiles at the two girls.

"I just came over to see Jenny."

"It looks like you two did more than just see each other." Ziva puts in.

Jenny's cheeks get red.

"Gibbs this is a girls only party, stop being a horny teenager and go be with the other men."

Jenny and Gibbs mouths drop open. They could not believe Abby just said that.

" Abs, I am far from being a teenager."

"Could have fooled me. Every time we come to find you, you are always with Jenny having sex! Control yourself. No go!"

Abby pushes Gibbs out the door and shuts it in his face.

"Abby!" Jenny yells. She was mad but then she just starts to laugh.

"Abby that was good. But Jethro is going to be pissed."

"Oh well. Let's get this party started.

The other two laugh.

" Yes, come on you two. I am making dinner."

"We brought beer." Ziva says as they enter the kitchen.

"Ok put it in the frig. I have red wine for dinner. Please sit, it is almost done."

Ziva and Abby sit at the island, watching Jenny. She looks so relaxed in sweat pants and a tank top. While they are waiting they make small talk.

Ring

Ring

All three look at their phones, Ziva smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tony answered

"What do you need Tony?"

Jenny and Abby pretend to be busy but listen at the same time.

"I miss you." Ziva smiles.

Lowering her voice. "Tony we saw each other before I came to Jenny's."

"I know."

"Tony is that the only reason you called?"

"No…" He told her what he wished they were doing together in bed naked. Ziva's cheeks get red.

"Tony! When we get home we can but for now I am going, dinner is ready." Lowering her voice again. "I love you my little harry butt."

"Love you too sweet cheeks." She laughs then hangs up. She has a smile on her face as she turns towards the others.

"What did Tony want?" Abby asks

"Nothing really, just that he missed me."

"And…..?"

Before she could say anything, Jenny puts a full plate in front of each of them, filling their wine glasses before she sat down across of them.

Next chapter is about the guys at Ducky's. Hope everyone likes it.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Unknown

Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

* * *

At Ducky's House…..

The guys order a couple of pizzas and drink some beer. They had a game on in the background. They were laughing and having a good time, even Gibbs. The more beer they had, the crazier things got.

"Jethro, the other day when I walked in on Jennifer and you, I have to say she still looks good."

Tony and Tim choke on their beer.

"You saw what?" Tony asks.

"Anthony, I saw Jennifer half naked sitting on a shirtless Jethro's lap in her office."

"Why to go boss man!" Tony cheers.

Tim still can't say anything. He had thought that the two were together but to know is another thing. Gibbs head slaps Tony.

"Ow" Gibbs just smirks.

"Tony, why don't you tell the others what Jenny and I saw last week. You and Ziva in the bull pen, behind your desk."

"Well….I….We…"

"You tell them or I will."

"Why?"

"Tony, this is what we are here for. Friends tell friends about the women in their lives. You know about Jenny and I, now it is your turn."

Tony sighed.

"Ziva and I had sex in my chair in the bull pen when no one was there"

"You what! Abby and I….." The others looked at Tim, who's eyes got wide and put his hands over his mouth. Gibbs glares at him.

"You and Abs what!"

"Umm, nothing. Back to Tony and Ziva having sex in the bull pen."

Tony was laughing.

"McLoving and Abs! Nice." Tony slaps him on the back. Gibbs head slaps both of them.

"Ow" "Ow"

Duck was just sitting there watching them. Gibbs was mad, Ducky knew his team was his family.

"Now Tim, what is this about Abby and You?" Gibbs asks again

"Well….um.. Abby and I have been kind of sleeping together on and off for about 3 years now."

Tony gives him a thumbs up behind Gibbs back. Gibbs just stairs at Tim.

"Jethro, give Anthony and Timothy a break. Ziva and Abagail are both very beautiful women. And wouldn't you rather these two be dating them, that way you can keep an eye on them?"

"Duck, good point. Didn't think about it that way. If either of you hurt them you will have me to deal with. Understand?"

Both of the node.

"Alright now lets get back to the game." Ducky says to lighten the mood. Gibbs gives both younger men a pointed glare then smiles, walking over to Ducky. Tony and Tim look at each other, then sit down to watch the game.

At Jenny's…..

The three women had just got done with dinner, cleaned up and are sitting in the living room. In the background music is playing. The wine and beer is staring to have effect them. They are load and everything is making them laugh.

"So Jenny, how long have you and the boss man been doing the nasty?"

"What!" Ziva shouts

"I saw them, in her office she was half naked and he had no shirt on. And may I say he is looking good. The others laugh.

"Oh Abby, yes he is still good looking."

"So how long?" Ziva asks

"About a year now."

"Yay!"

"Now Ziva do you have anything to tell us about Tony and You?" Ziva looks anywhere but a Jenny."

"No…"

"Ziva, Jethro and I saw you two in the bull pen. Ziva's cheeks got red

"Come on Ziva, we are friends here. You can tell us."

"Fine, Tony and I had sex in his desk chair in the bull pen last week."

"Oh my god Ziva! This is great. So how is he in bed? A good as he makes it seem?" Ziva smiles

"Better! He is so loving and gives me what I need."

Abby squealed, Jenny smiled.

"What about you Abby, do you have a man in your life?" Jenny asks

"Well, yes"

"Tell us who, Abby."

"Timmy."

"McGee! Abby, I knew there was something between you two."

"How long?" Ziva asks

"On and off for about 3 years."

"3 years. And you have not told me!"

Ziva is outranged.

"We are friends Abs."

"I know. But you never told me about Tony."

"True, I'm sorry. Tony and wanted to keep it to ourselves."

"As with Tim."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

* * *

Love Unknown

Chapter 8

"Ziva, how long have you been with Tony? Are you guys dating?"

"Yes Abby, Tony and I are dating, and have for about a year and half."

"Wow, you think you are going to get married?"

"I don't know Abby. You and McGee have been together longer then us, would you marry McGee?"

"Yes! I love him and he loves me. We are just worried about Gibbs and his dumb rules." Abby pouts

"Abby don't worry. I think Jethro will be ok."

"Are you sure? I would hate to get on his bad side."

"I know. He loves both of you like daughters and might be mad at first but he will get over it. Now enough sad talk, let's talk about something else."

The other women agree.

"Alright ladies, let's get more beer and turn on some dance music!"

Ziva grabs more beer, while Abby changes the music to something more upbeat. Jenny sits on the side lines, watching them. Once Abby finds a song, she starts dancing by herself. Ziva comes back into the room handing out the beer. Abby pulls her into dancing with her. Jenny grabs her phone taking a picture of the two. Ziva looks over at her but is too far gone to notice the phone.

"Come on Jenny, dance with us."

"I am fine just watching."

The two dancing women look at each other smile then turn back towards Jenny. Walking over to her, each grabs an arm and drags her up to dance. She is in between the others. They dance around the room having a great time. They are so into it that they never heard the front door opening and 4 people walk in. The 4 stop in the doorway just staring at the 3 women. Somewhere along the way the stripped down to their bars and panties. Ducky walks over and turns off the music.

"Hey! What happen?" Jenny, Ziva and Abby ask.

They look over at the stereo and see someone

"Ducky?"

"Yes Jennifer."

"What are you doing here? You were with the guys."

"We are all here."

The 3 turn at the sound of Gibbs voice.

"Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"We missed our girls. But we can see you guys haven't misses us and where having a good time."

"Abs, where are your clothes?" McGee asks.

Abby looks down and sees she is only in her underthings. She looks over at the other two and they are the same way.

"I don't know McGee. Ziva, what happen to our clothes?"

"Hmm, well I got hot so I took them off. Must have happen to you as well."

" Oh."

"Will you guys just cover up please! Ziva here." Tony hands her a blanket, she covers herself up. Smiling at Tony.

"Thanks, my little harry butt."

She walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Snuggling into him. Once the other two are covered and it seems everyone is ok. Ducky heads to the door.

"Well I will leave you alone. I am keeping your keys, ladies I have yours too. No one needs to be driving. Goodnight."

"Night" They all say. Ducky smiles and leaves, shaking his head.

"Well, Jenny looks like we are your guests for the night."

"Yes, seems like it. Well I have extra rooms. Tony and Ziva take the room up the stairs to the right, Tim and Abby the one to the left."

"Now I don't know about you but I am tired. Let's go to bed."

"Yes, Jethro. Let's go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The others say. Jenny turns off the lights and the three couples walk upstairs parting ways once they get to their rooms. Jenny pushes Gibbs up against the closed door. Her mouth goes right to his. He kisses her back, hands roam, clothes come off and land on the floor. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, Gibbs carriers her over to the bed. He lands on to, Jenny leans up kissing him more forceful.

* * *

What does everyone think. Reviews please. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

* * *

Love Unknown

Chapter 9

The next morning…

Naomi walked into Ms. Shepard's house. She loves working for her, she is so nice. Though she wishes Ms. Shepard would find a man. She hated seeing her alone. Now that she thinks about it. Mr. Gibbs has been hanging around more and more. He would be perfect for her. She smiles, looking around the kitchen. It is clean, just needs to put the dishes away. She walks from room to room cleaning up. Once she gets to the living room, Naomi stops in the doorway. The room is a mess, there are glasses, beer and wine bottles everywhere, must have been some party. After she is done, Naomi heads back to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once things are started she heads upstairs to wake Ms. Shepard.

"Ms. Shepard?" She knocks on the door, getting no answer she opens the door. Her hand goes to her mouth. In bed are Mr. Gibbs and Ms. Shepard. They are on their side, him behind her with arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him. Naomi smiles, leaving the room closing the door behind her. In the hallway she finds Mr. DiNozzo and Ms. David coming out of the guest room.

"Good morning, Mr. DiNozzo, Ms. David."

"Morning, Naomi. Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yes, come down and I will get you some."

"Is anyone else up?" Ziva asks

"No, Ms. David. Ms. Shepard and Mr. Gibbs are still asleep."

"What about Tim and Abby?"

"We are up." Came Tim's voice.

The three look behind them to see Abby and Tim walking down the stairs.

"Mr. McGee, Ms. Sciuto. Breakfast is ready."

"Abby, my name is Abby."

Naomi just smiles. The two couples sit at the table, while Naomi brings them their food and coffee. Halfway through breakfast Gibbs and Jenny come down.

"Good morning, Ms. Shepard, Mr. Gibbs would you like some food and coffee?"

"Yes, Naomi."

"Morning team."

Morning Boss and Jenny."

Gibbs and Jenny sit down to eat. Once they are done the gather in the living room.

"Jenny, where are our keys? We would like to go home" Tony asks

"Ducky has them. Let me call him."

Jenny picks up the phone.

"Ducky…..Yes we are all fine….Yes, well they would like to go home…Ok….thanks Ducky." She hangs up.

"He will be here in about a half hour.

"Jenny where are our clothes?" Ziva asks

"Naomi is washing them. You two can just wear the shirts and shorts you found and just give them back when your done." They both node.

Ducky comes a half hour later.

"Hello, everyone. How are you this fine morning?"

"We are fine Ducky, can we have our keys?" Ziva asks

"Here they are." He hands each of them their keys. They all thank Ducky.

"Well, we are going to go." Tony says getting up pulling Ziva with him.

"Jenny, Abby we should do another girls night. I had fun." She hugs both of them followed by Gibbs, Tim and Ducky. Tony shakes the guys hands, hugs Abby and Jenny. Tim and Abby leave 5 minutes later. The hugs and hand shakes start again.

"I am going to go also, see you two at work."

"Bye Ducky."

Finally it's just Gibbs and Jenny.

"So what do you want to do today?"

" How about we pick out some movies and stay in bed all day."

"That sounds wonderful, Jen." He leans over to kiss her. Before things can get to heated, Naomi comes into the room.

"Mr. Shepard. Is Mr. Gibbs staying?"

"Yes, Naomi. Gibbs is staying. We will be upstairs if you need us."

"Yes, ma'am."

The couple heads upstairs. They stay in bed watching movies and have a great time. Tony and Ziva also spent the rest of the weekend in bed but they didn't watch any movies. They showed each other just how much they loved each other. Tim and Abby played computer games all weekend.

Monday morning…

The team came into work happy and ready to work. They didn't have any cases waiting so they were working on back paperwork. Gibbs was in such a good mood he let the team goof off a little. Tony was in 7th heaven, Gibbs just laughed at him. Abby even came up to join them.

"Guys, I am going to see Jenny. Don't make too much of a mess."

"Yes ,Boss"

Gibbs smiles, walking up to Jenny's office. Jenny is at her desk looking over some papers. She looks up when the door opens.

"Jethro, what are you doing up here?"

"Getting out of the madness."

"Madness?" Gibbs walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yes, my team is having a little fun in the bull pen." Her eyebrows goes up.

"They have been working hard so I'm letting them have fun."

"This I have to see." Getting up from her desk, kissing Gibbs along the way. Gibbs follows her out onto the cat walk. Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim were around the flat screen TV looking at something.

"What are they looking at?" Jenny asks

" I don't know."

The couple walks down and stops behind the others. On the screen are the pictures of Ziva and a picture of Tony on each side. In the middle is a picture of what their teenage daughter would look like. She was beautiful. Long curly brown hair, the same skin tone as Ziva. She looked like Ziva except for the eyes and smile were all Tony.

"Tony, you two make one hot looking kid."

"McGee!" Abby says as Tony head slaps him.

"Don't say things like that about my future daughter."

"Let's see what McGee and Abby's kid would look like."

Ziva takes the control and puts their pictures up.

"That's not what this program is for."

The four jump, turning around to see Jenny and Gibbs.

"We are just having fun, boss."

"Yes, Jethro let them have some fun. Now what would McGee and Abby's kid looked like."

They turn back to the screen. On it is a girl who looks like McGee bur has Abby's eyes and mouth.

"You two don't do too bad your selves."

"Yeah."

"Gibbs and Jenny!" Abby jumps up and down.

"Abs, please. They already know."

"Come on Gibbs."

Abby takes the control and puts Gibbs and Jenny's pictures up. A red headed blue eye girl comes up. She is a mix of both of them.

"Wow. The gibblet, doesn't look half bad."

"Gibblet?" Jenny asks.

"Yes, that is what a child of Gibbs would be."

"Abbs."

"What Gibbs."

"I really don't think I am going to have any more children."

"You never know."

Gibbs shakes his head.

"Alright, time to get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am"

Jenny leaves to go back to her office. The team gets back to theirs. The rest of the day goes by with no new cases coming in. At five the team heads home.

* * *

**Asking for some help. I started writing this story not really knowing where it was going. So I am taking a poll, what would you guys like to see happen. Someone getting pregnant? Or all of them? Someone gets married. I am open to any thing. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

Would like to welcome some new followers: Felixkitten,pinkfan86 and Maddielf94.

* * *

Love Unknown

Chapter 10

The next few weeks go by fast; the team has had many cases. Some were very long, keeping them away from their loved ones for hours/days at a time. The couples try to steal little moments when they can but it is not enough. Everyone is getting stressed.

Jenny's Office….

Today had been a bad day. The case Gibb's team was working on was all dead ends. Everyone was on edge snapping at each other. The team was following a lead right now, if they could get this case closed by the weekend, she was giving them the weekend and the next week off. Her phone beeped.

"Yes, Cynthia?"

"Agent Gibbs to see you."

Smiling "Send him in."

The door opens and Gibbs walks in very stressed.

"What can I do for you, Jethro?"

"Just wanted to let you know, we closed the case and that I am requesting my team have some time off."

"Great Jethro, I was just thinking about time off for your team. You can start today and have the weekend and all next week off."

"Great Jen, what about you? You have been more tired lately."

"I know, I am requesting next week off. We can spend some alone time together."

She smirks at him.

"Sounds great Jen." Walking over to him, kissing her on the lips, it was meant to be a short kiss but turns passionate. Breaking only after the need for air become too great. He leans his forehead against hers.

"Later Jethro."

"Mmm"

Kissing her one more time before leaving, down in the bullpen he looks around. All of his "children" are at their desks writing their reports. Ziva and Tony exchange looks of longing, while McGee keeps looking at his watch.

"Guys."

They all look up at him.

"After your reports are done, go home. We have some time off, today all this weekend and all of next week, coming back the Monday after that."

The three agents face light up.

"Gibbs, does that include Abby?"

"Yes, McGee, Abby too."

His face lights up even more.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"Don't thank me; the director is the one who did it. Now get back to work, so you can enjoy your time off. The agents get back to work. About 2 hours later reports are done. Tony and Ziva grab their things, say goodbye, rushing out the door. McGee heads down to Abby's lab. He finds her slumped over her keyboard.

"Abs?"

She turns quickly towards him.

"McGee, what are you doing down here?"

"I came to see you and to see if you were done with your report yet."

"Almost."

"Great! The Director gave us some time off."

"Really!"

At his nod, she jumps up, flying in his arms.

"Timmy, this great! How much time?"

"We don't have to be back here till the Monday after next."

"Yay. Alright let me just finish this."

"I'll wait."

Half hour later, Abby is done. Grabbing her things, the couple heads up to give Gibbs her report. Walking into the bullpen the stop short, their mouths dropping open. Gibbs is at his desk with Jenny in his lap. They are kissing and whispering. McGee clears his throat, the couple looks over.

"Yes, McGee, Abs?"

Snapping out of it, Abby walks over to them.

"Here is my report." Placing it on his desk.

"Thanks Abs, now goodnight, go home."

"Bye" The couple says, walking back over to McGee, grabbing his hand pulling him with her.

"Jethro, you almost done?"

"Yes, Abby's report is the last one."

"Well hurry up."

She kisses him again before walking back up to her office.

"Cynthia, you can go home, take next week off."

"Thanks, ma'am"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Tony and Ziva's…

The couple lies in bed panting after a very heated pout of love making, their clothes were all over the place, once the door shut they couldn't get their clothes off fast enough.

"Zi, I've missed you."

Tony rolls on his side pulling her to him, Ziva smiles, tilting her to look up at him.

"I've missed you too."

Ziva pulls the sheet around them; they fall asleep in each other's arms. Abby and Tim are too tired to do anything more than fall asleep in each other's arms. Gibbs falls asleep after a very enjoyable bout of loving making. Jenny looks over at the sleeping man next to her. She smiles; he looks so peaceful, brushing her hand over his hair, he stairs.

"Jen?" He asks sleepily

"Jethro, go back to sleep."

"Stop looking over those papers and come cuddle with me."

"Ok" Setting her papers on the nightstand, turning off the light, shifting in the bed so she is laying next to him. He wraps his arms around her.

"Night Jen."

"Night Jethro."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything.**

**Here is the next chapter. This chapter kind of just came to me, when i was writing, hope you like it.**

**Would also like to welcome a new follower :Quality Fan.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Love Unknown

Chapter 11

Tony wakes before Ziva, he looks down at her sleeping form. She looks so young and peaceful. He smiles, he loves her more than anything in the world. Tony has been thinking about when the right time would be to ask her to marry him. He thinks now is the right time, he just has to figure out a way to get her out of the house for a few hours. _ Maybe Gibbs will have an idea. I'll go see him later today. _ Leaning down, kissing her lips to wake her up. Ziva slowly starts to wake up, her eyes fluttering open to look in Tony's green ones.

"Morning."

"Morning. You want some breakfast?"

"I would rather stay right here."

Tony laughs.

"Me too." Tony leans down again kissing her; she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. After pulling away for air, Tony asked.

"Do you want to continue this or go have breakfast?"

"Hmmm." Ziva trails her finger down her cheek, chest stopping at the waist band of his boxer, biting her lip.

"That is a hard one." Ziva smiles wickedly, she cupped him in her hand through his boxers.

"Zi, you're killing me." He moans.

She leans up kissing him, while rolling them over, she sits just below his hips. The kissing turns more and more heated, Tony slips her shirt off of her freeing her breast. He lips leave her mouth trailing kisses down her neck, down her chest to one nipple, suck one then the other. Making Ziva moan.

"Tony." Tony rolls them over so he is back on top. His mouth trails down her stomach to the waist band of her panties. He looks up to see Ziva is watching him with hooded eyes, he can see lust and love reflected in them. Pulling her panties down with his mouth, down her legs throwing them on the floor.

"Mmm Tony, please. I want you."

"I know babe." He works his way up her lips, stopping at her center, sticking a finger in, she is more than ready. Smiling he continues back to her mouth, while kissing her he enters her with a quick thrust. They moan in each other's mouths. Tony sets a rhythm, slowly at first getting faster and faster. They can feel their pecks coming when

Ring Ring

The couple stops, looking at each other, the phone rings again.

"Don't answer that."

Kissing her again, starting the rhythm again. The phone stops, but a few minutes later it starts ringing again.

"Grrrr." Still inside her he reaches over to the table, picking up the phone and growling into

"What! This better be good."

Ziva tries to claim him down. Rubbing her hands up and down his arms, kissing his neck and chest.

"McGee….can't we talk about this some other time? I am a little busy right now" Sighing, Tony looks down at Ziva. "McGee hold on." He puts his hand over the phone.

"Zi, we are going to have to stop. McGee is having issues, we will finish this later."

"Ok Tony." She leans up kissing him Tony deepens the kiss before remembering McGee on the phone. Rolling off her, putting the phone back up to his ear.

"Ok Tim what is wrong?" Ziva cuddles up next to him; he is still hard as a rock.

"Do you love her?"

On the phone

"Yes, Tony that is why I called you, you have more experience in this then I do."

"I know, what do you want to do?"

"I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I was planning on asking her to marry me."

"And do you still want to?"

"Yes."

Ziva just laid there, gently playing with his chest chair. She could only guess what the two men were talking about. Ziva sighed. She looked down at "little Tony" he was just hard; Ziva was inching to finish what they were doing. Ziva gets a wicked smile on her face, she glances up, and Tony is still talking to McGee. Sliding over his body, straddling his waist sliding him in her. Tony had to cover up his moan. Looking up at her, he has questioning look in his eyes. Ziva just smiles and starts moving up and down. They both can feel the friction. Tony is having a really hard time keeping his moan quite.

"Ziva what are you doing?"

"I am horny so I am finishing what we started. Tim can just deal with it."

"Yes, Tim I am here."

Ziva picks up the pace, moving up and down faster and faster.

"mm Zi."

On the phone:

"Tony what is going on?"

"Nothing Tim."

Tony's hands give in to what Ziva was doing to his body, his fingers travel down to her nub of nerves. Slowly rubbing in slow circles, Ziva moans forgetting that Tony is on the phone.

"Tony is that Ziva moaning?"

"Tim, just forget that, now what were you saying?"

Ziva can feel she is about to go climax and Tony is too. She leans down, crashing his lips on his. Moaning in each other's mouths as they climax together. Tony dropped the phone on the bed so he could pull her closer.

On the other end of the phone:

Tim stands in the middle of his kitchen, still holding the phone, mouth hanging open. _Did I just hear what I think I just did? _

"Timmy, what is wrong?" Abby asks as she comes into the room.

Tim just stands there, saying nothing. Abby grabs the phone out if his hand.

"Hello? Who is there?"

Nothing

"Hello?"

"Abby?"

"Ziva?" She hears heavy breathing on the other end.

"Ziva why did you call Timmy?"

There is whispering before Tony comes on the line

"Abby, Tim called me. Tell him to call me back."

"What did you say to him? He is just standing here with his mouth hanging open."

Tony laughs.

"I am sure he will tell you later. Bye Abby."

"Bye." They both hang up.


	12. Sorry

Hello Everyone,

I am having problems with my computer, I am hopefully getting it fixed soon. So keep watch for the next chapter. I have it written.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but my computer is up and running. I do have another chapter after this already written, so I will most likely be posting it, but I might make you wait.

* * *

Love Unknown

Chapter 12

Looking over at Timmy, Abby tries to get him to snap out of it.

"Tim? Come on snap out of it."

Nothing. Abby shakes him. Tim looks at her

"What Abs?"

"You tell me Tim. "

"Umm well…..I think I just heard Tony and Ziva having sex."

"What!"

"I called him to talk to him and I interrupted something but I had to talk to him."

"About what? Me?"

"Well kind of."

"Tim what is wrong?"

"Nothing I just needed his advice on something. Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Ok. Now you are sure they were having sex?"

"Well by the sounds of it yes."

"I will have to talk to Ziva about that."

"Abs, don't. It's already going to be hard enough looking at them now."

"Don't worry Tim. We are all adults and we all know about sex."

"Yes, I know but still knowing that they were having sex while I was on the phone with him, is not something you want to hear about."

"True. Let's just forget this and get back to our game or you know we could have some fun of our own in the bedroom."

Abby smiles at him.

"Abs…."

"Come on." She drags him back to the bedroom.

"Ziva, I can't believe you just did that! Tim is not going to be able to look at us."

"Tony, he interrupted us. I was not going to let that go, I waited before I started things again."

"Yeah, you are right. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Sure sounds good to me."

The couple gets out of bed gets dresses and heads out to the kitchen. Before Tony starts to make the pancakes he sets a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks"

He smiles at her. They are quite for a while; Tony puts a plate in front of her, sitting one across from her sitting down.

"Anything you want to do today?" Ziva asks.

"I have a few places to run to but other than that nothing."

"Ok, I am going to clean the house today."

"You need help?"

"No, Tony you get out of it this time."

"Thanks Sweet cheeks."

Once breakfast is cleaned up, Tony grabs a quick shower, while Ziva starts to clean. Putting head phones in, listening to her IPod. Tony comes out dressed 10 minutes later to find Ziva singing and dancing as she cleans. Walking over to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I am leaving now. See you in a bit."

"Ok" Kissing her before leaving the house, getting in his car. He drives over to Gibbs house.

"Gibbs? You here?"

Hearing no answer, walking over to the basement. The lights are off.

"Jenny's house duh."

Getting back into his car driving over to her house. Getting out of his car walking to the door knocking.

"Hello" Naomi answers

"Is Gibbs here?"

"Yes, please come in." Naomi closes the door behind him.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I will go get him. Please sit down."

"Thank you, Naomi."

Ten minutes later a frazzled looking Gibbs walks in

"Boss, you ok?"

"Not really, what do you need Tony?"

"Where is Jenny?"

"Upstairs, why?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Ok, come sit down."

Both men do.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, don't get mad but..."

Tony pulls a box out of his pocket, opening it to find a diamond ring inside.

"DiNozzo."

"Boss, I love her and I want to ask her while we have time off."

"I knew this day would come. What do you need from me?"

"Well I need to get Ziva out of the house for a couple hours."

"Ok, well Jenny is going to have some new to tell the women. When do you want to do it?"

"I was thinking tomorrow."

"Ok, I will talk to Jenny."

"Thanks. Boss"

"You better not hurt her."

"I won't don't worry."

"Ok, bye Tony."

"Bye Gibbs."

Gibbs walks Tony to the door, than heads upstairs.

"Jethro? Where are you?" Jenny calls from the bedroom.

"I'm coming Jen."

Walking into the master bedroom, Jenny is sitting on the bed.

"Yes, Jen?"

"Who was at the door?"

"DiNozzo."

"Oh? What did he want?"

"You can't tell anyone." She nodes her head.

"He is asking Ziva to marry him."

"Oh that's wonderful."

"Yes, so if you could the girls together for a couple of hours tomorrow, so he can set it up."

"Yes, I can tell them our great news."

"That's what I was thinking."

He leans over kissing her

* * *

So what does everyone think? Please leave a review.

Thanks


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

* * *

Love Unknown

Chapter 13

The next day, Jenny calls up Ziva and Abby making plans for a girls day, go out to lunch and do some shopping. And that she has something to tell them, they are all excited. At noon the three women meet at a small café.

"Hello Ladies."

"Hello Jenny." Abby and Ziva say

"Hello Abby."

"Hello Ziva." Abby looks at her with a confused face.

"What is wrong Abs?" Ziva asks. Before she can answer the waiter comes to the table.

"What can I get you ladies?"

They all order Ice tea.

"Do you know what you want to eat?"

They all place their orders, the waiter leaves.

"Jenny, what is the occasion for shopping and lunch?"

"Well I have some news."

"What is it?"

"Well I am pregnant!"

"Yay!" Abby stands up, leaning down giving her a tight hug.

"Abs, I can't breathe."

"Oh." Abby quickly lets go of her, sitting back down. Ziva gives her a hug, sitting back down.

"How far along are you?"

"Abou month."

"Wow this is so exciting, a gibblet on the way!"

"Yeah congrats Jenny. Didn't think Gibbs had it in him."

This gets a chuckle from Jenny and a sick face from Abby.

"Ziva, not something I want to think about."

"Trust me Ziva, I never thought I would be having a baby at my age."

" Again don't want to know about your and Gibbs sex life."

They are all quite for a while before Abby can't hold it in any longer.

"Ziva, what where you and Tony doing when Tony was talking to Tim?"

Her fork stops midway to her mouth, her cheeks get red.

"We were not doing anything. Why do you ask?"

"Well Timmy said it sounded like you were having sex while on the phone with him."

"Ziva! You didn't" Jenny asked surprised. Ziva folds her arms across her chest.

"Well?"

"Abby, does it matter?"

"That is a yes. How could you? You know how Timmy is about stuff like this."

"Well why was he calling so early then!"

" That I don't know. He said not to worry about it."

"So were you?"

"Yes! Ok. We were in the middle of it when Tim called. We did stop but…." Her voice trails off.

"Were what?" Jenny asks joining in on the conversation.

"I was still in the mood and so was Tony, so I took things into my own hands. Happy now you know." Jenny just shakes her head.

"So where do you want to go shopping?" Jenny asks changing the subject.

"I could use another pair of boots."

"Of course you could Abs."

"We should get some baby stuff"

"Good idea."

The ladies finish their lunch, pay the bill and start walking down the street to so some shopping. Abby got another pair of boots, black knee high with lots of buckles. Ziva also got a pair of boots for work. In the baby store they look through everything.

"Jenny, when do you find out what you are having?"

"In about 3 months, and I don't know if we are going to find out."

"I hope you do. It would be easier to get stuff."

"I know Abs."

Jenny did get a book about pregnancy. On their way back to their cars they pass an adult store.

"Zi, maybe you should get something for Tony."

"Jenny! Only if you two get something."

The other two think about it, then node. They walk out an hour later with bags. Tony texted Ziva while they were in the store.

Tony:

When are you coming home babe?

Ziva:

About half an hour

Tony:

Ok see you then, Love you

Ziva:

Love you too.

"Well this has been fun but I have to go."

"Ok bye Ziva."

"Bye Jenny, Abs." The three women hug and leave.

* * *

So what do you think?


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything.**

**Ok so I was not going to write this chapter but I was asked to write about what Ziva got for Tony at the adult store, ncissam this chapter is for you. It's a little long; once I got started I couldn't stop. Lol. The next chapter is 3 months in the future. Hope you like it.**

**Also I don't know if I have thanked all my followers so I would like to thank them all. Thank you!**

* * *

Love Unknown- Chapter 14

Arriving home Ziva finds a note on the front door. Taking it off she reads it,

Ziva,

I know you are wondering what is going on. But please trust me and just go with it. Follow the rose petals.

Love always,

Tony

Opening the door, she sees the trail. Putting her things down she follows it, down the hall to their bedroom. Opening the door, Tony is standing in the middle of the room, which there is candles everywhere, soft music was playing.

"Tony, what is all this?" He smiles at her.

"Come her Zi." Walking into his arms, he leans down kissing her.

"I love you Ziva."

"I love you Tony."

"Dance with me?"

"Yes." She says smiling

They dance for a few songs then Tony stops.

"What?"

"Ziva, you mean the world to me. I would do anything and everything to make you happy, you make my life complete. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ziva is shocked, she didn't see this coming.

Smiling "Yes, Tony I will marry you." Slipping the ring on her finger, he kisses her. When air is needed the stay in each other's arms. Ziva can't help but to look at the ring.

"Tony, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." She blushes.

"I saw it and knew it was the right one." Ziva kisses him one more time.

"I have to tell Jenny and Abby." She says excitedly. Tony laughs.

"Ziva, can't it wait?"

"No Tony, this is one of the most important moments in my life. They are my friends, and then there is always Gibbs." Tony shakes his head.

"I'll make dinner, and then it's just you and me time."

"Yes." Ziva hurries out of the room.

"Naomi, can I talk to Jenny, please."

"Ziva, what can I do for you?"

"Jenny. Tony asked me to marry him!"

"Oh Ziva that is wonderful. I can't wait to see the ring."

"It's beautiful."

"I bet it is. Listen I'll let you get back to him, talk to you soon."

"Yes, and will you please tell Gibbs."

"Yes, congrats to you both."

"Thanks." Ziva hangs up, calling Abby. Who is super excited, Ziva asks her to please tell Tim. They say goodbye. Tony makes dinner and after they clean up they show each other just how much they love each other

"Who was that on the phone?" Gibbs asks from the other side of the bed.

"Ziva."

"Did DiNozzo do it?"

"Yes and she sounded so happy."

"I'm sure she did. Now come to bed." She turns out the light on her bed side, sliding down cuddling in his arms.

The next day….

The team had the next day off. Tony and Ziva spent most of the day in bed. Only getting out to go to the bathroom and to eat. It's around 6pm; the couples had just gotten done eating and were on the couch cuddling. Soft music was playing in the background.

"Zi, dance with me?" She smiles up at him.

"Yes." Getting up, Tony pulls her up with him into his arms. They start to sway to the music. They kiss and whisper loving things to each other. They both can't believe that their lives have gotten to this point. Tony the playboy is settling down, Ziva mossed assaion turned NCIS Agent, who had a terrible childhood, who never thought she would find anyone to who would love her no matter what. Knowing her past, and that is has killed people. She is very grateful she came to American and met this wonderful man. She never thought she would be the one that would make him settle down and get married but she was glade she did. Things start getting headed again. Tony's hands slip up under the shirt she was wearing which was him, she had nothing under it. She pushes him away.

"What Zi?" He was confused, he thought she wanted this.

"I have something I want to show you." She smirks a little.

"Oh really? What is it sweet checks."

"It was something I got the other day when I was out with the girls. Now why don't you go in the bedroom and get comfortable. Maybe take some of those clothes off." Tony gives her one of his DiNozzo smiles.

"Alright sweet checks." The couple walks to the bedroom. Tony starts to undress, while Ziva grabs a bag out of the closet. Smiling over her shoulder she wiggles her hips as she closes the bathroom door behind her. Ziva opens the door a little to peck out, Tony is laying on the bed naked and ready for her. She smiles.

"Tony, close your eyes." Looking over at her trying to see what she is wearing behind the door. After a few seconds he does as she asks. Once she knows he can't see anything she walks into the room. Moving over to the box next to the bed. She reaches in, pulling out four clothe type ropes. She kneels on the side of the bed next to him. "Zi? What are you doing?"

"Tony, quite. We are going to have some fun." Tony smiles at that. Letting her tie each of his hands and ankles to the bed. They have talked about doing something like this but never got a chance to. Ziva still had some fears Somalia. Tony never pushed it; they would do it when she was ready.

"Can I open my eyes?" Tony wanted to see her, see what she got for his eyes only. Smiling she straddles him right above his manhood.

"Yes, you can open them." His eyes meet hers then pop out of his head. She is sitting on top of him in a fire red teddy, with a little string of what are called underwear. It is see through and pushes her breasts up so much that it looks like they might fall out at any moment.

"You like?" She lifts her eyebrow at him.

"More then you know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She reaches behind her slowly sliding her hand up and down his manhood. Tony moans.

"Yeah you seem to like it." Taking her hand away from him she leans up kissing him on the lips, her tongue slide across his bottom lip wanting to gain entre. Grinding softly against his manhood, he moans, her tongue battles with his. Finally when air is needed she leaves his mouth slowly kissing along both side of his jaw giving him a quick kiss on the lips when she reaches them. Moving down his throat leaving little love bites along the way, he lips move down to his chest licking and sucking his nipples making him moan louder. Her lips leave his nipples down his chest kissing down his lips missing where he wanted her mouth the most.

"Zi, you making me crazy."

"I know, that is the point." He just moans, looking at her through hooded eyes. Working her way back up she kisses him one more time on the lips. Then gets off of him completely.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something more stuff. I want to have fun and I think some whip cream is in order." She smiles one more time, leaving the room. On her way back to the bedroom the doorbell rings. She frowns. Who could that be, without thinking she opens the door she finds the team on the other side.

"What are you guys doing here?" The guy's eyes have gotten big and are looking anywhere up at her. Abby and Jenny are smirking.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jenny asks. Ziva is confused, and then she looks down at herself and the things in her arms. Toppings, whip cream, chocolate sauce, honey. Her checks get red.

"Well, kind of. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came with some food, wine and beer to celebrate your engament. But we can see you two are already celebrating."

"Zi, what are you doing? I am getting lonely in here." His voice his husky.

"Tony the team is here." They hear a little moan from the other room.

"Let them in." Looking back to the others she lets them pass by her. Gibbs picks up a blanket from the couch handing it to her, taking the items from her hands. Wrapping the blanket around herself she walks out of the room.

"I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." Gibbs shakes his head, putting everything away. The others are shocked; they sit down on the couch. To wait for Tony and Ziva.

In the bedroom….

"What is the team doing here?" Tony asked as she hurried into the room wrapped in the blanket.

"They brought food and drinks to celebrate our engagement."

"Oh." Ziva unties him; he gets up quickly getting dressed. Dropping the blanket she bends down to get sweat clothes out of her dresser, Tony has a nice view of her ass.

"Ziva." Looking over her shoulder she smiles at him. She knows she is teasing him badly.

"We are going to finish this later trust me." Pulling on her clothes over her outfit. She grabs the blanket, walks over to him kissing him, and grabs his hand pulling him out of the room.

The team in the living room with the TV on watching a game. Everyone has a slice of pizza and beer or wine. Jenny looks over at them as they enter the room. She smirks at her, Ziva blushes. She knew they were going to ask questions. She was never good with girl talk, but they were her friends and she had known Jenny before she was director. Ziva looks away, at everyone else in the room. Ducky is the first to talk.

"Anthony, Ziva. Come and have something to eat and drink."

"Ok, Ducky." The couple sits down on the couch, Ziva ended next to Gibbs. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was like a father to her and he saw her in hardly anything, she would never be able to look him in the eyes again. And Timmy, he already heard them have sex on the phone and now he saw her in hardly anything. Ducky seemed to be ok, Jimmy was just Jimmy he was scared of her and most likely always will be, but she checks were red every time she looked at him. Once everyone had a couple beers and a couple glasses of wine they were relaxed. The pizza was gone; they were snaking on pretzels and other snakes.

"Ziva, I knew that outfit would look wonderful on you." A very drunk Abby says. Jenny node her head.

"I bet Tony liked it a lot." Abby wiggled her eye brows. Ziva laughed.

"Yeah, he did like it." The girls fall into fits of giggles. Gibbs who had the least amount of beers decides it's time to leave. It's almost 11 pm and they have to work in the morning.

"Come on guys it's time to leave." The other moan. Gibbs had picked everyone up so he had to take them home.

"Let's leave the happy couple alone."

The other agrees, hugs and goodbyes are said all around and they leave. Gibbs drops everyone off expect Jenny who came to his house. He has to carry her up to bed; she is so out of it. He changes and falls asleep next to her. After the team left Tony and Ziva just went to bed. They were too tired to do anything more tonight.

* * *

To all my readers, there is a big storm that might be hitting Pa, we are most likely going to lose power, so I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter. I will as soon as I can. Thanks Brittany


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own anything

* * *

Love Unknown- Chapter 15

3 months later….

Jenny sat at her desk, rubbing slow circles on her very large belly. She was 5 months along, a week ago they found out what they were having. A boy AND a girl! Twins! They had no idea; the girl had been hiding behind her brother. Jenny's doctor told her now because she was having twins and age she had to be careful, she had to try not to stress out, relax during the day. Gibbs had been checking on them throughout the day. Ziva and Abby would call her a couple times throughout the day to check in. She loved her extended family. They cared about her and it showed. Gibbs would also bring her snakes through the day; she had to make sure to eat every few hours. Jenny also got an assent Director to help her now and he would take her place while she was on maternity leave. Tony and Ziva had set a wedding date for next year in the spring. Abby and Jenny would be bridesmaids and Tim would be a groomsman.

"Hey Jen, how are you?" Gibbs asks as he walks in, Jenny smiles.

"We are fine Jethro."

"I brought you some snakes."

"Thanks."

Sitting on the edge of her desk, placing his hands on her belly.

"They are active today."

"You have no idea; they have been kicking up a storm all day." He smiles, leaning down towards her belly.

"Guys, you have to give your momma a break." His hand rubs circles over her belly. The twins quite down a little.

"They just wanted to hear their daddy's voice." Smiling he leans in to kiss her.

Beep

"Yes, Cynthia?"

"Assent Director Vance would like to speck with you."

"Ok, give me a minute."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well I better go."

"Yes, Jethro, see you later."

"Yes." They kiss one more time before Gibbs leaves.

Another 3 months later…..

Jenny was now 8 months pregnant. She was leave as her doctor didn't want her under too much stress as she could have the twins any day twins came early. The nursery was done, Jethro made both cribs and changing tables, the walls were green. They painted wooden letters of their names, hanging them above the cribs. Jethro also made a rocking chair, Jenny walked over to it sitting down, rocking, and talking to the twins. They were kicking up a storm.

"You two need to settle down." They kick her, she laughs.

"Alright, alright. How about a nice warm bubble bath." Nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Once the bath is ready, she gets in sighing. Her back was hurting, he had been all day. She must have fallen asleep; she was awoken by a sharp pain going through her belly. By now the water was cold; she slowly got out, wrapping a robe around her. Walking into the master bed room, the pain was getting worse and closer together. She knew she was in labor. Grabbing the phone she calls Jethro, it goes right to voice mail.

"Naomi!" Jenny yells. The house keeper comes running in the room. Jenny is on the floor with her hands on her belly.

"Miss. Shepard, what is wrong?"

"I'm in labor. I don't think I can make it to the hospital."

"Oh. Should we call a doctor?"

"Yes, call Ducky." Naomi looks around the room, looking for Jenny's cells phone. Seeing on the dresser she grabs it, looking for Ducky's number. Jenny cry's out in pain.

"I have to push."

"Oh Miss. Shepard, don't let me get Dr. Mallred." She hurries to press talk. While walking over to Jenny lifting the end of her robe. She can see a head of brown hair.

"Jennifer…."

"Dr. Mallred, Miss. Shepard is in labor. I see the head!"

"Oh dear, ok I will be right there 5 minutes."

"Ahhhhh!" Jenny had been trying not to push but it was getting harder and harder. She kept breathing her way through; she could feel the baby slipping out of her body even though she was not pushing.

"I am going to kill Jethro! Where is he? He is never touching me again." Ducky came in the room laughing.

"Jenifer that is no way to talk about the father of your children." She gives him a glare.

"It's his fault. They next time he wants a baby he can give…." She stops gritting her teeth.

"Ducky help me."

"Ok, let's see what is going on." Lifting up the robe.

"The head and shoulders are out. Let me just clear its air ways." As he does the baby slips from Jenny's body. She sighs.

"Finally."

"Naomi could you please bring me some towels."

"Yes." She runs from the room bring a handful of them. Giving one to Ducky, he cleans off the baby, than wraps it up.

"Ducky? What is it?"

"Here is you son." Jenny smiles, she has a son.

"Jen, I'm sorry." Jethro says running in, stopping next to her.

"It's ok, Jethro. Meet your son." She hands him to Jethro.

"Jethro, would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes, Duck." Handing the baby back to his mother, he cuts the cord.

"Ahh, Jethro, take him, his sister is ready to come." After another 10 minutes later their daughter is born. Ducky cleans everything up.

"We should get you to the hospital."

"Ducky, can I be moved?" Jenny asks

"Yes, there was no tearing."

"Can I get some clothes on?" Ducky laughs

"That might be a good idea." After getting dressed with help from Gibbs, they are ready to go. Jenny try's to stand, but she is too tired.

"Jen, I'll carry you." She smiles at him; Ducky carries the boy and Naomi the girl. The family gets into Gibb's car, Ducky drives with Gibbs in the back with Jenny and the kids. Once they get to the hospital they all get checked out and everything is fine. Ducky leaves them so they can have some alone time with their new children and calls the rest of the team with the good news.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby yells rushing in Tim is right behind her.

"Abby."

"Tim, it is ok. Hello Abs."

"Where are they?"

"Abby, come over here." Abby walks over to the bed.

"Would you like to hold one?" Jenny asks, Abby's eyes light up.

"Yes!" Jenny hands her the baby. Abby is in aw, she glances over to Tim who has a smile on his face.

"She looks just like you Jenny." Abby says looking back at the baby. McGee can't stop looking over at Abby and the baby. She looked good holding her.

"Tim would you like to him?" Snapping out of he looks back at the couple. Jenny is smiling; Gibbs is giving him a look.

"Yes." Carefully take the baby from Gibbs he walks over to Abby who smiles at him, they share a look that gets noticed by Gibbs.

"Have something to share you two?" The couple looks guilty over at him.

"No…Boss" Gibbs stairs at him.

"Jethro stop."

"They are hiding something."

"Timmy, we better tell them."

"Abs, this is their day. I don't want to mess with that."

"He is going to be mad one way or another."

"Guys! Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant!" Abby blurts out. Gibbs face goes from shock, to mad to happy then glares at McGee.

"Abby that is wonderful." Jenny says excitedly.

"What is wonderful?" Tony asks as he and Ziva walk in.

"Tony, Ziva will each of you please take a baby." The couple is confused but does as they are asked. Gibbs has one of his glares on.

"Now Gibbs, don't." Abby moves in front of McGee.

"Move Abs."

"No you can't hurt Timmy. You have to get through me and you will not hurt me or the baby." Abby says wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Abs, I am not going to hurt you or the baby. McGee on the other hand."

"Jethro, leave them alone."

"Fine." He walks back over to Jenny. Abby sighs, McGee wraps his arms around her.

"So now would not be a good time to tell you our news." Tony jokes. Ziva glares at him.

"Ziva, you better not be pregnant too." Her checks get red; she looks down at the baby in her arms.

"DiNozzo!" This wakes up the babies.

"Bring them here." The couple slowly walks over to Jenny handing her each of them. Jenny hands his son to Gibbs. Once they have stopped crying, Jenny turns to the others.

"Would you like to know their names?" The others node.

"The girls name is….." Before she can tell them Ducky walks in with Jimmy, they have flower, balloons and teddy bears.

"Congratulations Jennifer and Jethro."

"Thanks Ducky, Jimmy"

"It's from all of us."

"Well thank you all of you."

"You're welcome" They all say.

"Not what are your lovely children's names?"

"The girl is Neaveh Kelly Gibbs and the boy's is Jethro Donald Gibbs. In honor of Ducky who helped bring them into the world."

"It was an honor. May I hold him?"

"Sure." Gibbs hands him the baby.

"Jimmy would you like to hold Neaveh?"

"Um, sure." Jenny hands him Neaveh. The other two couples are waiting to see what happens. Gibbs looks over at them.

"When did you find out? And how far along are you Abs?"

"Umm, I found out two weeks ago and I am about 13 weeks." Gibbs sighs.

"Ziva, what about you?"

"I found out last week and I am about 12 weeks and we have something else to tell you."

"What?"

Tony takes over. "We got married on Monday."

"What!" Everyone in the room is shocked.

"We wanted to get married before the baby was born and I didn't want to be heavily pregnant when we do."

"Ziva, why didn't you tell us? We would have been there?"

"We are going to have another wedding once the baby is born."

"Oh ok, Congratulations Tony and Ziva." Abby hugs both of them. Tim hugs Ziva and shakes Tony's hand; Tony and Ziva congratulate Abby and Tim. Ducky, Jimmy and Jenny congratulate both couples; Gibbs just sits there staring into the air.

"Gibbs are you going to say anything?" Abby asks. He looks at her, Tim, Ziva and finally Tony.

"Yeah, congratulations to all of you." He hugs Abby and Ziva, shakes Tony and Tim's hands.

Why don't we leave the new parents alone, we will see you tomorrow?" Everyone says goodnight and leave. Jenny feeds the twins setting them in their beds. The new parents cuddle on the bed, Jenny's head on his shoulder. The nurse comes in to take the twins to the nursery. The parents kiss each of them and let them go.

"Can you believe them? Both pregnant and Tony and Ziva married."

"Jethro, Tony did the right thing to marry her before the baby's born."

"Jen, do you think we should have gotten married before the twins were born?"

"Jethro, I really don't care either way, though I would love to be Mrs. Jethro Leroy Gibbs."

"Well it's a good thing I have this then." Gibbs pulls out a ring box, inside is a beautiful 3 cart ring.

"Oh Jethro."

"Will you marry me? I know it's romantic."

"Yes Jethro, I will marry you. And it's perfect." She leans up kissing him. He slips the ring on her finger, the kiss turns heated but soon Gibbs pulls back kissing her forehead.

"We can't for 6 weeks." Jenny moans, Gibbs laughs.

"Jen, we are go to be to tired to even think about sex."

"I know, you just look so sexy holding the kids. I could have jumped you right there."

"Jen, you hormones are all over the place."

"Jethro, you really don't know how sexy you are. There were times before I was even pregnant when I have wanted to jump you, but we were at work.

"Jen." He could feel himself harden at her words.

"Let's get some sleep." The couple snuggle down in the bed and fall asleep. The next day the new family gets to go home. The team is there, there is another round of congrats to the new parents. Abby takes a ton of pictures, everyone helps pack everything up, heading back to Gibbs and Jenny's. Naomi is waiting for them.

"Miss. Shepard, Mr. Gibbs, welcome home."

"Thanks, Naomi."


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own anything. Would also like to thank some new followers for reading my story: xoAllysonHannah, TivaIsMyWorld, BadeElavanfan and thank you to everyone who has been here since the start.

* * *

Love Unknown

Chapter 16

Ziva was having a very bad day. Her mood swings were all over the place, one minute she would be happy the next she would be yelling at everything about anything. Anything would set her off. Gibbs felt a little bad for Tony but should have known what he was getting himself into when he started this relationship. Again Gibbs thinks this is why he had rule 12 but he also knew that if anyone would break this rule it would be them but there was also Abby and Tim. That was another story; Abby's pregnancy was going along fine no mood swings too bad any ways. Tim was keeping her happy, not that Tony was not keeping Ziva happy, and he was. Giving her whatever she wanted when she wanted it, even if he was in the middle of something.

"Tony?"

"Yes, sweet checks?" He smiles at her, she had a scowl on her face holding up the lunch he had packed her this morning.

"What is this?"

"It's your lunch."

"I don't want it." He sighs.

"Zi, I asked you what you wanted this morning and I made it for you."

"I know but I don't want it anymore." He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

"What do you want?"

"A pizza, with cheese, peppers, ham, mushrooms and pickles." Tony made a face.

"Really?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"No, honey. I will get right on it."

Twenty- five minutes later two pizzas came, Ziva's and one for the others. After lunch the team got a call out. Tony and Tim leave with Gibbs. Ziva was on desk duty, she hated it but if it was for the baby she would do it. After a few minutes of being alone she is bored, so she makes her way to Abby's lab. Walking in her stops when she hears nothing. Walking in Abby is at her computer reading something. There are head phone on her belly. Abby is in to this new thing where she puts head phones on her belly so the baby doesn't hear about all the death the deal with all day.

"Abs, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Ziva. I am looking into the dead Marine the guys are with."

"Oh, what have you got?"

"Nothing that is the thing, I can't find a single thing as to why someone would have killed him."

"Oh, what's baby McGee listening to today?"

" Mostart."

"Aw good choice." Abby smiles.

"What are you doing done here?"

"I am bored of paperwork."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I have to train my new assent."

"Oh, that should be fun." Abby pulls a face.

"No, not really. I don't want one."

"Abby, you need help and after the baby is born you're not going to be here for a while. Someone has to help the team."

Abby sighs folding here arms across her chest. "I know, but I don't have to like it."

Ziva laughs. "What's so funny?" Gibbs asks walking in. Both women turn and look at him.

"Nothing, we were talking about Abby's assent."

"Oh, well here is something for you to process Abs."

"Thanks."

"Don't you have paperwork to do Ziver?"

She sighs, "Yes, Gibbs. Bye Abby."

Ziva walks back up to the bull pen. Tony and Tim are at their desk fighting again. Rubbing her belly "Your daddy is getting into trouble again with Uncle McGee." The baby kicks. Ziva laughs.

"Guys! What is wrong this time?" Both men look at her.

"Hey sweet checks, how are you and the baby?"

"I am fine but the baby is upset that her daddy is fighting with her Uncle McGee."

"Her?"

"I have a feeling that is all." Tony laughs.

"Tony was being unreadable."

"No I was not you were!"

"Tony…."

"DiNozzo, McGee! Get to work now!" Gibbs yells. Both men hurry to their desk and get to work. Ziva gets back to hers as well. At five that night, Gibbs sends them home. He cheeked in on Jen and she was having a hard time with the twins and he needed to help her. They have been colicky and would only really calm down with him, Jen was having a hard time with that. He knew she was crying a lot and getting frustrated. Maybe he would have Ziva and Abby come over and help her. That was a good idea.

The one upside about being pregnant was that Ziva wanted sex ALL the time! All Tony had to do was walk into the room sometimes and she wanted to jump him, Tony was willing to help her out with this. Ziva tried to control it so she would not tire him out too much. If she did Gibbs was going to be mad at her, not that he could head slap her, he would never hit a pregnant women so Tony would get it for her. Turning her head she sees Tony naked trying to get his breath back, she smiles. Today had been one of the days were she did jump him.

"Zi?"

"Yes Tony?"

"You're going to kill me." Ziva laughs.

"Tony, are you saying you can't keep up with me?"

"No. I can keep up with you; it's just now your hormones are all over the place and I need some breaks, you know."

"Ok, well when you are done wining we are hungry." He sighs.

"Yes, honey." Rolling on her side, she leans down.

"Tony, I love you. And I know it's hard to keep up with me sometimes now. But after this baby is born things will go back to normal and you will be able to keep up." She kisses him on the lips, lays her head on his chest.

"I love you too Ziva, thanks." He kisses the top of her head. They lay like this for a long time, not talking just cuddling. A phone breaks the silent. Tony reaches over to grab it.

"DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo is Ziva there?"

"Yes, you need to talk to her?"

"Yes."

"Ok"

"Zi, its Gibbs. He wants to talk to you." Ziva grabs the phone from him.

"Hello Gibbs."

"Hello Ziver."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I want Abby and you to come to my house tomorrow to help Jenny with the twins."

"Are they ok?"

"The kids are ok, they have colic, and Jenny is having a hard time with it. If you two could come at watch them so Jenny can have some alone time. Maybe get her to take a bath and nap."

"Sure Gibbs, any why we can help."

"Thanks Ziver. I will let you go. I have to call Abs. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gibbs." They hang up.

"What did he want?"

"He wants Abs and me to go over and help Jenny with the twins. She is having a hard time with them. They are sick and crying all the time."

"Oh well it would be good for you two help out."

"Yeah. What are we having for dinner?" Tony laughs.

"What do you want?"

"A big juicy hamburger."

"Ok, I will go make it."

"Thanks Tony, you are so good to us." He leans down kissing her.

"I love to spoil you two."

"And we love you."

The couple gets up and Tony makes dinner, while eating

"Tony, do you want to know what we are having?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know, it would make this easier."

"Ok then we will find out. When is your next appointment?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Ok I will tell Gibbs so he knows."

"Thanks. After dinner do you want to watch a movie? You can pick." Tony's face lights up.

"Ok, sweet checks."

The next day Abby and Ziva meet at the office and ride in one car over to Jenny and Gibbs. Naomi answers the day and sends the upstairs. The two women hear cries coming from the nursery. Jenny is sitting in the rocking chair rocking the twins, they want nothing to do with it and just keep on crying. Jenny looks like she is about to cry herself. Her eyes are red and puffy, there are dark circles under them, and her hair is all over the place like it was just thrown up. The two walk in slowly.

"Jenny?" Abby says softly. The red head looks up.

"Abs, Ziva what are you guys doing here?"

"Gibbs told us to come and help you with the twins."

"Oh." The two slowly walk over to her.

"Why don't we take them and try to calm them down. While you go take a bubble bath and a nap. We can handle them for a little while."

"Ok"

Jenny hands each of them a baby, the two women get them calmed down which causes Jenny to burst into tears. Abby and Ziva look at each other then back at Jenny.

"Jenny what is wrong?"

"They hate me!"

"No they don't."

"Yes they do, they calm down for anyone but me. I am the worst mother on earth!"

Abby hands Neaveh to Ziva and walks over to her. Wrapping an arm around her.

"Jenny why don't you go take a bubble bath and a nap, we will take care of them. How does that sound?"

"Ok" She says sadly. And walks out of the room. Abby takes Neaveh from Ziva.

"Poor Jenny. Maybe we should call Gibbs and tell him what happen."

"Yeah." Ziva grabs her phone calling Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs it's Ziva."

"What is wrong? Jenny and the kids ok?"

"The kids are ok, Jenny I am not so sure."

"What happen?"

"She burst into tears when the kids calmed down with us. Saying they hate her and she is the worst mother ever." Gibbs sighs.

"They have been that way for a while. She is having a hard time as you can see. What is she doing now?"

"Abby got her to take a bubble bath and a nap. She does not look too good."

"I know, I have tried to get her to have Naomi help her or hirer a nanny but she doesn't want either. Wants to do it herself."

"Oh."

"Why don't you grab some stuff for the twins and bring them to work, give Jenny a break. Ask Naomi to make up some milk and pack it."

"Ok. We will be there soon."

"Thanks Ziva and thank Abby too."

"Ok. Bye."

"They hang up. Gibbs wants us to bring them to work. Can you go ask Naomi to pack some milk, I'll tell Jenny what we are doing. And meet back here?"

"Ok" They set the twins in their cribs and head out of the room. Ziva finds Jenny laying in her bed.

"Jenny?"

"Yeah Ziva?"

"Gibbs wants us to bring the twins to work, so you can have some alone time."

"Ok, I will be over to get them in a few hours."

"Ok, take your time, we got them."

"Thanks Ziva."

"You're welcome."

Ziva and Abby meet back in the babies room get everything they would need, strap them in their car seats, and head back to work. Once they get there Ziva calls Tony down to help them. He grabs the play pen and the 5 head up to the bull pen. They set up the play pen next to Ziva's desk and put the sleeping twin in it. They get back to working on the case. A few hours later they twins wake up, Tony and Tim feed them, change them and just spend some time with them. Jenny walks in 2 hours after that. Looking refreshed.

"Hello guys." They look up at her.

"Hello Jenny."

"How are my babies?"

"They are fine." Jenny walks over to Gibbs leans down kissing him.

"How are you feeling Jen?"

"I feel better, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well since they are being good, I am going to see how my assistant is doing."

"Ok." Jenny walks to her office. At 5 pm Gibbs sends everyone home, they have come to a dead end and wants everyone to get a good night's sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

Thank you everyone who left a review and thank you to the new followers: 03jawa, andrewjeeves, castlefan26 and Gingerstorm101.

* * *

Love Unknown- Chapter 17

Ziva was now 81/2 months pregnant, and Abby well she was about to pop any day now. She was no longer at work as she was over her due date and was getting cranky, she wants the baby out and she wants it out now. Her doctor said if she doesn't go into labor by Thursday he would induce her. Tim and Abby tired everything they could find on how to jump start labor and nothing was working. She would spend all her time looking up ways on the computer and when she would find one she would call Tim and tell him. He was getting to the point where he couldn't wait till Thursday. Only2 days he would tell himself. Jenny came back to work when the twins were 3 months old; she missed them but knew she had to work. The twins finally got over their colic and were very happy babies, Jenny was very happy; she no longer thought they hated her or that she was a bad mother. She was also working on getting a day care center in the building, there were a lot of agents who had kids and would like their kids to be close by them, and things were coming along well on that front. For now Naomi babysat the twins, and either Gibbs or Jenny got off at 5pm to be home with them. Things were working out pretty well.

The past few days have been long and very tiring for the team. They were trying to get a killer that was going after Navy kids, teenage girls. So far 3 have been found with 2 more missing. They were no closer to finding who did it then yesterday. Right now the team was in the bull pen going over everything, Ziva was still working half days, and she would not stay at home alone being bored when she could be useful here. Half way through the day Tim gets a call from Abby.

"McGee."

"Timmy you need to come home now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I am in labor what else would be wrong. You need to come and take me to the hospital now!" There was a moan on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, I will be right there." They hang up. Tim grabs his stuff.

"Gibbs Abby is in labor, I have to go."

"Ok, go we will meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks Boss." McGee rushes out of the building. When he gets home Abby is by the door, hands around her belly clearly in pain.

"Finally! What took you soo long?"

"Abby I am sorry, let's get you to the hospital."

Tim helps Abby, grabs here bag and the couple heads to the hospital, they get there check in and are put in a room. They are waiting for the doctor to come and check Abby.

"Timmy, I want something for the pain now!" McGee is scared, he has never seen her in this much pain before she is not her normal happy self and he can understand why. He rushes out of the room to find the doctor. He comes back in with the doctor.

"Ok, Miss. Socrtio, let's see how far along you are."

"I just want something for the pain."

"As soon as I see how far along you are." The doctor lefts the sheet and checks her.

"Well it seems you are coming along nicely."

"Can I have something for the pain?"

"Yes, you are about 4 cm. I will be right back." The doctor leaves, coming back with another doctor and she gets her pain meds. She calms down right away.

"Ahhh, that is soo much better. Thank you."

"I will be back in to check you in an hour." The doctor leaves.

"How are you Abby?"

"I am doing great. I can't wait to meet him."

"I know me too." He leans over kissing her on the forehead.

"Abs, how are you?" Gibbs asks as him and the rest of the team walk in.

"Gibbs, I am great! Got some pain meds." Gibbs laughs. Gibbs walks over to her kissing her on the forehead.

"Abs, does it hurt as much as they say?" Ziva asks.

"Yes." Ziva goes white.

"I am sure you can handle it my ninja." Tony kisses the side of her head. An hour later the doctor comes back in to check her, everyone leaves but Tim.

"Well you are now 6cm. coming right along; you should have your baby in the next couple hours. I will be back in an hour, if you should feel anything page me." The couple nodes. The others come back in and hear the great news. The team sits and talks, about a half hour later there is a splash of water.

"What was that?" Everyone looks around and stop at Ziva.

"Ziva, are you ok?" Her face had gone white, her hands on her belly.

"My water just broke." Tony rushes over to her,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need a doctor."

"Ok." Tony runs out of the room, coming back with a doctor.

"Looks like we are going to have another baby tonight. Let's get you in a bed and checked out." There were no other rooms, so Ziva joins Abby in her room. The doctor checks Ziva out.

"Wow, well you might be having your baby before she does. You are already 71/2 cm."

"What about the pain?" It is starting to get very painful.

"Well, I am sorry to say you are pass the point where I can give you any."

"Zi, you can do this."

"Tony, when you have a baby you can talk to me about how to deal with the pain."

"Ok." Tony soothes her, kissing her.

Ziva's pain gets worst and worst. Abby is starting to feel some pressure; things in the room are starting to get intense. Both women are trying not to swear but it is getting harder and harder. Its worst for Ziva, who is squeezing Tony's hand so hard that he figures it, will be broken by the time the baby is born. Gibbs sat by the window just watching both couples. He was happy for all of them glade that he was going to have two grand-children. Jenny was still at work, being dictor she couldn't just leave, she was stopping by after work, and Gibbs called her a little while ago with an update.

"Tony! I have to push." Tony's eyes got wide.

"Zi, I have to get the doctor. Don't push."

Through gritted teeth "Well you better get him and now because your daughter is not going to wait."

"DiNozzo, I'll get him. You stay with your wife."

"Thanks Boss." Gibbs hurries out of the room coming back with the doctor.

"Ok, let's see what's going on with you Mrs. DiNozzo. Well you are ready to push. Let me get a nurse."

"Doctor, what about me? I feel a lot of pressure." Checking Abby.

"You are also ready to push, let me get another doctor."

"Hurry! Ahhhhhhhhhh. I need to push now!" Ziva yells. The doctor hits the call button for some help.

"Ok, Mrs. DiNozzo push, I see some hair."

Ziva pushes. "Tony you are never touching me again!" She goes on to swear in Hebrew." Another doctor had come in and was helping Abby out. She really had not felt that much pain just a lot of pressure, so she was not swearing all that much.

"Ok, push more time then they baby will be out." Ziva pushes and their daughter was born. On the other side of the room Abby has her baby a few minutes later. The babies are taken away to be weighted and cleaned off while the doctor cleans the two women up. Gibbs had stepped out of the room to call Jenny; she is on her way there. By the time Jenny gets there both couples have their children. Jenny walks over to Ziva and Tony first. Ziva is holding a cute little pink buddle. The baby already had brown curly hair like her mother, and looks like her father with Ziva's fair skin.

"Ziva she is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you have a name for her?"

"We have to decide, we have two we both like." Jenny smiles, walking over to Tim and Abby, their baby were screaming, Abby was trying to settle him down but he was having none of it.

"Abs, maybe you should try and feed him?" Abby looks up at her.

"You think so?"

"Yes, he is hungry. Don't worry you will learn what each cry mean. And he is a handsome boy. He had black hair, with both Abby and Tim's looks mixed in his face. Tim hands Abby a blanket laying it across her shoulder, to breast feed him, the room is now quite.

"Do you have a name for him?"

"Yes, Andrew McGee."

"That's a nice name." The new parents smile; Tony and Ziva name their little girl Talia May DiNozzo. At 5 pm Gibbs and Jenny say their goodbyes going home to their kids, Ducky and Palmer soon follow. The babies are taken to the nursery for the night giving the new parents some time alone. Tony and Ziva cuddle up in the bed falling asleep in each other, Abby is asleep but Tim can't seem to fall asleep, he is too excited about being a father, he wonders to the nursery and just stairs at his son. The next day the team comes back to the hospital with balloons, flowers and teddy bears for the couple. The twins come to meet the babies, they don't know what is going on but they are just happy being with everyone they love. Both babies get the all clear to go home, Gibbs and Jenny stopped by each of their houses getting the car seats. Gibbs shows they how to buckle the kids in and how to put the seat in the car, once that is done both couple head home. Jenny promises to call them both later to see home things are, but she had to go back to work. Kissing Gibbs and both twins she heads to work. Gibbs takes the twins back to home, he had the day off, and now that his team had some time off he could spend time with the twins. His team was on call if they were needed but the other team was taking all the cases.

Ziva and Tony carefully get Talia home and settled in; she has been a good baby so far. Not much crying only when she needs something. Ziva has been breast feeding her and she caught on to that right away. Once she is feed Ziva places her in her crib. Gibbs had made each baby a crib, Talia's had little flowers carved in it. They walls are painted pink with butterfly's painted on the walls, her name in pink and purple letters are hanging over the crib. Gibbs also made them a changing table and rocking chair. Grabbing the baby monitor she walks back into the living room sitting next to Tony on the couch.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes, for a few hours."

"How about we get some sleep, while she is."

"Sounds good." They couple walks to their room falling down on the bed, falling right asleep. Tony is awoken suddenly, sitting up slowly so he didn't wake Ziva up he listens. Talia is awake. Getting out of bed walking to her room, Talia is wide awake, crying softly.

"Hey baby girl. What is wrong?" Talia looks around for her father's voice.

"Hey, daddy's here." Picking up his daughter cradling her in his arms, rocking slowly. After changing her, she quiets down a little. Sitting in the rocking chair Tony rocks and talks to his daughter. Talia looks up at him; he wonders whose eyes she is going to have? His green or her mother's brown. Talia gets fussy again.

"Guess you are hungry now, huh. We have to wake your mommy up now." Kissing her soft hair he carries her into their room. Ziva is still asleep.

"How should we wake her up huh?" His daughter just looks at him. Slowly sitting back down in bed next to Ziva, he lays Talia on top of her mother's chest, Ziva's arms wrap around her little body.

"Zi, Talia is hungry. Wake up." Slowly Ziva wakes up looking at a small head with brown curls, then over to Tony.

"How long has she been awake?"

"Only a little while, I changed her and we rocked. But I think she is hungry now and I can't feed her."

"Ok, take her so I can sit up." Once she is sitting Ziva feed her, she was hungry sucking away." The couple watches their daughter eat.

* * *

I am also writing another story, this one about Gibbs and Hollis Mann for those who would like to read it.


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own any thing..

I would like to thank a new follower: KimyChanga

* * *

Love Unknown- Chapter 18

Talia and Andrew were now 3 months old, Neaveh and Jethro were 6 months old, and they were just starting to learn to crawl. They were all over the place; their parents had a hard time keeping up with them some times. Jenny got the funding she needed to put a daycare center in NCIS. She hired some great teachers and the agents were all happy that their kids were close. Ziva and Abby are both back to work now that they had a daycare center. The team had no cases right now so they were working on paper work. And they had a ton of it; the last case was a hard one, they had some many leads but most of them didn't go anywhere.

A week later…

Jenny called Ziva and Abby telling them about plan she had, and not to tell the guys. They were all to come over to her house on Saturday around 1pm. At 1pm like they talked about Ziva and Abby brought a very confused Tony and Tim and the kids to Jenny's house. Naomi opened the door.

" Miss. Daivd, Mr. DiNozzo, Miss. Sircio, Mr. McGee and Kids. Please come in."

The two couples walk through the door.

"Miss. Shepard and Mr. Gibbs are up with the twins."

"Thank you." The couples walk up stairs to the nursery. Jenny and Gibbs were on the floor playing with kids. Neither adult saw the other but Neaveh did. She grunted and pointed at the door. Crawling towards it. Both look up and see the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gibbs asks. He was very confused; he didn't remember Jenny saying about the team coming over.

"Come in, let the kids play." The others let the kids down to play, Talia and Andy really couldn't play but they laid there looking around the room. Getting off the floor walking towards the others.

"Glade you guys could come."

"Jenny what are we doing here? Ziva wouldn't tell me anything?"

"Yeah, either would Abby."

"Well, Ziva, Abby and I are going to have a girl's day, while you guys watch the little one."

"What!" Jenny looks at Gibbs.

"Jethro, I think you three can handle 4 little kids. You watch the twins by yourself all the time."

"I know that, but…"

"No buts you are doing it or you know what will happen." She gives him a look that said don't mess with me.

"Ok." Jenny smiles

"Good. So we will see you guys later." Each woman kisses their man and their kids and leave. Jenny has her driver drive them so they don't have to worry about that.

"So, Jenny where are we going first?"

"I think the first thing is to find a dress." Jenny came to Ziva and Abby saying that they had two weddings to plan and they better start now. She wanted to get married as soon as possible. A couple hours later the women leave the dress shop, both have found the dresses they wanted and now they were getting something to eat. While they were eating Abby asks a question she has had on her mind all day.

"Jenny, why do you want to have your wedding so soon?"

The fork stops half way to her mouth, looking from Abby to Ziva then back to Abby. She puts her fork down.

"Well. Because…." She stops and looks down at her hands.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Hurt?"

"No, I am not sick or hurt and no I am not dying."

"Well then what is it?" Sighing she looks up at the two women who have become her best friends. She has to tell them, she can't keep it to herself any longer. But should she tell them before Jethro? She is not sure how he is going to react. She didn't know what to think about this whole thing.

"Jenny?" Shaking her head she decides just to tell them.

"I found out a couple says ago…I'm pregnant again." The other two women's eyes get wide. They both just look at her.

"You're what?" Abby asks

"Have you told Gibbs yet?" Ziva asks at the same time.

"I'm pregnant again and no I have not told Jethro, I don't know what he will think of this. I don't even know what to think about it."

"Is this why you want to get married so fast?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, I want to be married before I have any more kids. I didn't even think I could have any more."

"You're just really fertile."

"Yeah I guess. I just can't believe it. I mean I just had the twins 6 months ago and now in about 8 months I will have another one."

"What if it's twins again?" Abby asks. Jenny's eyes go wide.

"I hadn't thought of that. You know what Jethro is getting fixed!" Ziva and Abby's eyes get big.

"Jenny that is not something I want to hear about Gibbs."

"Sorry Abs, but being pregnant with the twins was hard enough and I am not that young any more, the older I am the harder it is going to be."

"We understand Jenny. When are you going to tell Gibbs?"

"I don't know, I kind of want to wait a little longer. What if I lose the baby or something? I don't want to get his hopes up."

"Jenny, I think you should tell him right away. He will there for you no matter what."

"I know he will, I am a little scared what he is going to say about it."

"Ok" The three women get done eating, do a little more shopping, picking out bride maids dress. Abby and Ziva was Jenny's and Jenny and Abby were Ziva's. Once that was done they headed back to Jenny's. Walking through the door they hear crying coming from upstairs. Putting their things down they head up to check out what is happing. Walking in the nursery they find 3 very frazzled men. Neaveh was on the floor screaming while Gibbs changes Jethro; Tony is trying to claim down Neaveh and Talia who is crying because Neaveh is. Tim is helping Tony trying to claim both down and Andy. Gibbs is having a hard time changing Jethro, he is kicking and wiggling and not laying still.

"Will you stay still Jethro?" The baby stops for second then wiggles more and more.

"You guys need some help?" Jenny asks raising her voice over the nose. All three look over at the door at the women.

"Of good you guys are home."

"You need some help?" Ziva asks.

"You think?" The three laugh, Ziva takes Talia from Tony while Jenny takes Neaveh, Abby takes Andy. By this time Gibbs has changed and re-dressed Jethro, picking him up handing him to his mother. Once the kids are in their mothers arms they quite right down.

"Why didn't you come home sooner? They have been crying for an hour now. We would get them to stop, then one would stay and the rest would start."

"Oh three Special agents can't handle 4 tiny kids." Ziva says sweetly. Gibbs gives her one of his looks. She just laughs.

"I need a beer."

"Me too Tony." Tim agrees.

"Fine, Tim and Tony go grab a beer we will take the kids home."

Thanks sweet cheeks." Tony kisses Ziva's cheek. Tim Abby's cheek and the two men leave.

"Do you two mind each taking a twin tonight?" Jenny asks, it would be easier without them here to talk to Jethro. Gibbs raises his eyebrow at her.

"Sure." The two nod. Once they each have a bag, a baby in a car seat they leave. Ziva takes Abby home as Tony and Tim have their car, after dropping off Abby, Andy and Jethro Ziva heads home. While on the drive she looks in her mirror at the two sleeping kids. Smiling, Ziva wants to have more children maybe when Talia is older. She is sure Tony will not have problem with that. Once at home she grabs both kids and bags walks to the door. Opening the door she stops before going in, she can sense someone is in the house, but how did they get there? They lock the door and have a security system; slowly she makes her way into the house. Her hold on the kids tightens, looking around the door way she sees someone sitting on her sofa. He has black hair and it looks like he is the only one there.

"Ziva, I know you are there. Please come here." None other than Eli David , Ziva doesn't say any anything, slowly making her way into the living room sitting across from him. His eyes move from Ziva to each child.

"Ziva, when did you have children?"

"Only one is mine the other is Jenny Shepard's."

"Why do you have it?"

"I have her for the night. Why are you here father?" Ziva had not heard from him years since she left the Mossed he had not talked to her, she didn't think he knew about her and Tony. Setting Neaveh in the play pen along with Talia she goes back over to your father.

"Why are you here? And why are you in my house?" He looks at his daughter.

"I came to see you; I went to your old apartment and found out that you moved. I did some digging and found out you had moved into a house. And I can see why now. Who is the father?"

"I can guess you already know."

"No I didn't look into anything before I came here. Who is the father? It better not be that Agent DiNozzo."

"What if it is?" Eli gets up quickly.

"You had a child with him! What were you thinking Ziva! He is a play boy and always will be. I am taking her back with me." He starts to walk towards Talia, Ziva moves between them. Anger in her eyes.

"You will not touch my daughter."

"Ziva move, it's better for her to come with me. DiNozzo will make her soft and will do nothing good for her." He tries to move closer, Ziva doesn't move, they are now standing face to face,

"Tony is a great father and would do anything for her. Anything, she will have a great life with both of use. Now you need to leave and don't come back. I don't want you in her life."

"Ziva, give me the child, leave DiNozzo and find another man that is worthy of you. I will teach the child all I taught you. You turned out great."

"Father, you turned me into an assion at a young age, I do not want my daughter to go through that. She is going to grow up in a loving home with BOTH her parents, aunts and uncles cousin that love her and grandparents that love her and will not teach her to kill people just because they say too."

"DiNozzo is a bad man, he doesn't treat you right."

"Tony is a wonderful man. When we found out I was pregnant he did the right thing and asked me to marry him."

"Oh Ziva, you didn't"

"Oh yes I did. I married him and not just because I was pregnant but because I love him and still will till the day I die, he would do anything for me and his daughter. He would die for us. That is more than I can say about you. Now get out of my house and my life now and don't come back or I will call the police."

Eli sighs. "America has changed you, before you would do anything I asked and now you are nothing but a worthless women in a marriage that is not going to last and a child to take care of. Fine I will leave, but someday you will see that I am right and DiNozzo is a worthless man and you should have never married him."

Before Ziva can say anything he is out the door and leaves. She just stand there with her mouth open, she cannot believe her father said those things and he thought taking Talia away was better for her, looking down at her she smiles. Talia is happily sitting there watching Neaveh play. She would never let Talia have the life she did growing up; she would never wish that kind of life on any kid. She was glade she came to America and met Gibbs and the team. Tony the most, he made her happy, yes it took years for them to act on their feelings but it was worth it in the end. She had a family that loved her; a beautiful daughter and some day she will have more children. While the kids were being good she decides she better call Tony and tell him what happen. He was worried asking her if he should come home, Ziva says no just have a good time with Tim; that they were all ok. They hang up, Ziva feeds the kids gives them both baths and then puts the to bed, both sleep in Talia's crib as it's big enough for both of them, after doing that she changes in to her pjs and decides to watch a movie. She watch's a James Bond movie falling asleep in the sofa.


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

Love Unknown- Chapter 19

* * *

Tony walked through the door around midnight. He quietly put his keys on the table, taking off his shoes. Walking to his room he stops at the nursery, peaking in he sees Ziva sitting in the rocking chair feeding Talia, singing softly. Smiling he walks over to his two girls, Ziva looks up at him.

"Hey." She says softly.

"Hey."

"How was your night with Tim?"

"It was great; it was nice to spend some time with a guy. Not that I don't love spending time with you two." Ziva smiles, by now Talia was done eating, Ziva was burping her, once that was done she places her back in the crib next to Neaveh. Tony kisses her head and the couple leaves the room, walking down to their room.

"Why do we have Neaveh tonight?"

"I can't tell you, Jenny and Gibbs will be telling everyone soon I am sure."

"Ok, so how about we have a midnight snack?" Looking at him she can see the passion in his eyes. She smirks.

"What kind of snack?"

"Well, what about you get into that sexy fire red lingerie outfit, and I'll go get some toppings." He lifts his eyebrows smirking at him.

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea; the kids should be asleep for a few hours. I'll get dressed and you go get what you like, I'll be waiting for you." She leans up kissing him hard on the lips. Pulling back she starts pushing him out of the room, closing the door behind him. Quickly she grabs the outfit Tony was talking about, putting it on she is glad that it still fits after having Talia. Once it is on she settles herself on the bed, waiting for Tony.

"Hey, sweet checks you ready?" Ziva laughs.

"Yes, my little harry butt." Wearing one of his DiNozzo smiles he walks in with a handful of topping. Ziva's eyes get wide

"Tony, did you clean out the frig?"

"No. I just want a nice big snack." He smiles setting everything done on the end table. Leaning down towards his wife his eyes wonder down her body, he loves all the curves she has from being pregnant. Sliding his finger from her neck down between her breasts down her belly to her hot core. Sliding his finger over the cloth teasing her, Ziva moaned.

"Tony."

"I know Zi, let's get you out of this outfit, I want to taste you." Tony pulls the top of the outfit carefully off her; he loves this outfit so he doesn't want to rip it. Then slowly pulls the little scrap of underwear off, they land on the floor next to the top. Tony striped down to his boxers, Ziva could see how much he wanted her. She went to reach for him, but he pushes her hand away.

"Not yet babe." Tony gets on the bed straddling her legs, reaching over he grabs the can of whip cream, shaking it he puts the tip to her lips, opening her mouth he sprays some into her mouth then kisses her, they share the sweet treat. Pulling back Tony sprays the cream down her neck, over both her nipples covering them down the middle of her belly down to cover her hot core. Next he grabs chocolate sauce, it followed the same path as the whip cream, Tony makes little shapes on the side of her belly, next comes the honey, then sprinkles and finally the cherries. One on each of her nipples and one on her core. Ziva had been watching him the whole time, watching his eyes change as he put each topping on; Tony sits back letting his eyes slide over her body.

"Are you going to just stare at me all night? Or are you going to have your snack?" Ziva smirks. Tony's eyes travel up to hers.

"Oh I am going to enjoy my snack." Leaning down kissing her lips down her jaw stopping right above the start of the whip cream; licking down between her breasts, over her belly stopping right above her core. Tony moves back up here body to her breasts, licking the whip cream from the outside in, finally reaching the cherry, picking it up by the stem he shares it will Ziva letting her eat it off the stem while the two of them kiss. The same thing happens with the other cherry from her breast, licking the cream the same way on her core; when reaching the cherry this time he picks it up placing the stem in Ziva's mouth him eating the cherry this time. By now Ziva was so turned on that she could hardly wait to get him in her.

"Tony."

"Yeah Zi?"

"I want you now" Tony smirks against her mouth.

"I know Zi." He kisses her mouth again and again travels the path where the whip cream was. Leading his lips down to her hot core, he starts to lick and suck on her bundle of nerves. Stick a finger in her wet core, thrusting it in and out adding a finger stopping at 4. He can feel she is close to edge and wants to bring her over before he has his fun; he stops a few times right as she is about to go over. By now she is panting.

"Tony!" She half yells half moans. Tony laughs.

"Alright." Bringing his mouth back down to her core he sets the pace. She is again about to go over when… they hear a cry from the next room. Tony looks up at Ziva's face, it is flushed and she is breathing hard. Leaning his head against her belly, kissing it.

"I'll go see who it is. You stay right here how you are." All she can do is nod. Putting paints on over his boxers he walks out of the room. Ziva tries to get her breathing back to normal. She could not believe how close she had been again. Tony walks back in around 20 minutes later.

"What took you so long?" Ziva asks leaning up on her elbows.

"Neaveh would not go back to sleep, and she woke up Talia so I had to get both of them back to sleep."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have helped."

"I wanted you to stay right where I left you. And it was good practice for when we have another baby." Giving her a DiNozzo smile, Ziva laughs.

"That is not going to happen any time soon." Striping off his paints and boxers he hops on the bed next to her.

"Well we can practice till then right?"

"Yes Tony; now how about we continue were you left off."

"Oh I plan on it." Kissing her on lips and making his way down again he finds her bundle of nerves licking and sucking it, putting some pressure on it bring her to the edge and finally letting her fall over.

"Tony!" Ziva screams, before her breathing can get back to normal Tony had entered her in one thrust. Both moan at the contact, Tony thrusts slowly at first getting faster and faster. This brings Ziva over the edge for the second time that night. Having had enough of being on the bottom Ziva flips them, she sets the pace now; sliding up so he is almost out of her before sliding fast back down. Tony moans Ziva smiles down at him their eyes met. She can see the love he has for her and it is reflected tight back down at him; leaning down kissing him hard. Picking up the pace sliding up and down on his hard member.

"Zi." She can tell he is close, she picks up the pace bringing him over the edge.

"Ziva!" Tony screams in her mouth, kissing him one more time before snuggling into his chest. Tony wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. After a few minutes Ziva breaks the quite.

"That was fun Tony."

"Yeah, we will have to have more midnight snacks."

"Yeah but next time you are my snack."

"Alright." Tony laughs. The fall asleep in each other's arms, Talia had only woke up one other time that night; the next morning Tony cooks breakfast for them Ziva comes out wearing one of Tony's shirts. Bring the kids with her setting Neaveh in a high chair, placing Talia in her seat they start eating. Half way through the doorbell rings. Picking up Talia she answers the door, opening the door to find Gibbs and Jenny there.

"Come in." Opening the door wide for them the couple walks in; Jenny rushes over to Neaveh picking her up.

"How is my baby?" Jenny asks snuggling her. Gibbs smiles at them.

"Boss, Jenny."

"Hello Tony, Ziva." Ziva smiles at them.

"So am I going to get in on this secret?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Why did we have Neaveh last night?"

"Because I had to tell Jethro that I am pregnant again." Tony was surprised.

"Way to go boss man." Gibbs heads slap him.

"Jethro."

"How far along are you?"

"About two months along."

"That's wonderful boss, Jenny."

"Yeah, it was a big surprise to us right Jethro?"

"Yes, Jen."

"Now why don't we just grab Neaveh and leave the three of you alone."

"It's ok; if you guys are hungry you can stay."

"No it's ok, where is Neaveh's bag?"

"In Talia's room."

"Ok, I'll just go get it, Jethro clean her off we still have to go get Andy."

"Yes dear." They are still surprised every time they see Gibbs obey Jenny with now questions asked. They are not use to it.

On her way to the nursery Jenny walks past the master bedroom, looking quickly but stops and backs up to the door way. She smirks all the toppings are still on the night stand and clothes still on the floor. _I don't know how those two have the energy to have sex with a 3 month old in the house. Like I should talk I am pregnant again and the twins are only 6 months old. Jethro is getting fixed there is no way around that! I am too old to be having any more kids after this. _ After grabbing all of Neaveh's things she walks back into the kitchen where Jethro was holding a now clean baby. She decides to have a little fun with Tony and Ziva.

"You know what I would like pancakes…..maybe with some whip cream." Ziva coughs while trying to eat while Tony pats her back looking anywhere but Jenny; Jenny smirks

"Umm we don't have any whip cream." Ziva manages to get out. Walking over to her, whispering in her ear.

"I know, next time maybe clean up before going to bed." Walking back over to Gibbs she smiles at him, he has now idea what is going on and he doesn't think he wants to.

"Let's go Jethro. Thanks again Ziva, Tony. Bye Talia" The couple leaves after all the goodbyes.

"What was that all about?" Tony asks

"She found the toppings in out room"

"Oh god."

After Tony and Ziva's the couples goes and picks up Andy and tells Abby and McGee the good news. Abby is more than happy even though she already knows she still jumps up and down hugging them both. McGee smiles shakes hands with Gibbs and hugs Jenny. Once home the couple sets the kids in their play pen, they happily play together. Jenny and Gibbs sit on the sofa watching them.

"Can you believe in about 8 months we will have another one or two?"

"No Jen I can't believe it."

"Jethro I want to get married before the next one is born."

"Ok, say when and I will be there."

"Thanks Jethro." Leaning over she kisses him softly on the lips.

"Did you make your appointment?" Gibbs sighs

"Yes. It's of Monday."

"Ok great." Gibbs mumbles something, she knows he is not happy about it but he finally agreed to it. Agreeing that they were too old to have any more kids that they should enjoy the two they have and the one(s) on the way. Jenny had a doctor's appointment on Tuesday to find out how many they were having. She was excited and scared at the same time. When she was pregnant with the twins the doctor told her to be careful, not to stress out a lot and because of her age they had to watch her closely it was going to be the same thing now.


	21. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I finally got a job again so it might be a little longer in between posting new chapters, But thanks for reading. And I would like to welcome some new followers: Tiva-is-life, mizanna, swimgeek2007 and KimyChanga. And of course thank you to everyone one is reading my story :)

I don't own anything.

* * *

Love Unknown- Chapter 20

It's been three months since Jenny found out she was pregnant, she was now 5 months along and was having twins again. Her doctor told her not to get too stressed as she can go into early labor. Jethro also got "fixed" he was not happy but did it anyways. They got married a little over a month ago; it was a small wedding with just family and friends. They never got to go on a honeymoon yet maybe after the next set of twins was born. Tony and Ziva decided to get married in the spring and were busy planning it and running around with a 6 month old who was very active. Talia looks like her mother in every way but the eyes they were definitely Tony and she has the DiNozzo smile. She will be a heart breaker when she is older. Andy was growing like a weed looking more and more like Tim except with black hair. He has been a good first baby. Tim and Abby have not talked about marriage but Tim is really thinking about asking her. He has to talk to Gibbs about it and ask Tony maybe for some help on picking out the ring and if Ziva and he can watch Andy.

At Abby and Tim's…

They just got Andy to sleep and were going to spend some time alone. Sitting on the sofa they started to watch a movie; Abby cuddling into Tim's side with his arm around her. They are quite for some time before Abby breaks it.

"Hey Timmy?"

"Yes Abs"

"How about we go have some fun" Looking down at her he knows what she means. Every time they have tried to make love Andy would cry and cry and by the time they got him settled they would be too tired to do anything.

"Sure Abs let's go." Standing up she drags him back to the bedroom, when there she pushes him on the bed claiming on top of him. Their kissing gets heated clothes fly off till they are both naked. Tim flips them over so he is on top, he starts to kiss her mouth down her neck to her breasts slowly sucking one then the other, leaving them he trail kisses down her belly to her hot core when a cry comes from the other room. Time leans his head on her belly.

"You have got to be kidding me. Your son doesn't want us to have any fun."

"Yeah, I'll see what the matter is." Kissing her on lips he grabs his boxers and heads into Andy's room. The baby is wide awake, looking around.

"What is the matter Andy? Mommy and Daddy were in the middle of something." He just smiles and starts to cry again. Sighing Tim changes his dipper, when they doesn't help he cries him in to their room. Abby is still on the bed but under the sheet. Looking up she sees Tim come in with Andy.

"What is it this time?"

"He need to be changed and still will not stop, maybe he is hungry?"

"Maybe give him here." Giving her Andy he sits next to her. Watching his son eat

"We need to find time to ourselves. This is getting crazy."

"I know, I am going to call Ziva maybe they can watch him for the night."

"Ok" After he is done she burps him handing him back to Tim who plays with him on the bed.

"Hey Tony is Ziva there?"

"Thanks"

"Hey Abs, is something wrong?" Ziva is a little worried

"Well nothing is wrong pre say"

"What is it?"

"Tim and I were wondering if you would watch Andy for the night."

"Oh sure, are you two going out?"

"Ahh no, we have not gotten any ALONE time since he was born?"

"Alone time?"

"Ziva, alone time for you know…."

"I don't know"

"Sex! Ziva every time we start he goes and cries and by the time he stops we are too tired to do anything." She hears laughing at the other end

"Tony! It is not funny"

"Tony hang up." Tony does but you can hear laughing in the background.

"Yes, Abs we will watch him for you guys, get everything ready and I'll come and pick him up."

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Just please be dressed"

"I will thanks bye" Hanging up the phone she looks over at Tim with a big smile on her face.

"They will do it?"

"Yes, but Tony is going to make a joke about it next time he sees you just so you know"

"I don't even care; let's get a bag packed for you little man." Kissing the side of his head Time heads out of the room while Abby grabs Tim's shirt heading to the kitchen to get some milk for him. She pumps so they have extra when they need to stay at work late. About a half hour later there is a knock on the door. Abby opens the door to find Ziva on the other side.

"Hello Abs"

"Hello Ziva, come in" Abby opens the door wider, letting Ziva walk in. Tim is sitting in the living room playing with Andy. He looks up when he hears the women voices.

"Hello Tim"

"Hey Ziva"

"So why don't I just take this little guy from you so you two can have some fun." She says smirking, Tim blushes he was never good with that kind of stuff, Abby just laughs.

"Thanks Ziva, if something didn't give soon we would have killed each other." Ziva laughs.

"I know the feeling. Do you have everything ready?"

"Yes, here is everything you will need and there is some milk in the bag so head right home."

"Don't worry I am, we are spending the day in."

"You know with all this watching yours or Jenny and Gibbs kids you will be ready when you have another one."

"Yeah I know, but it is not going to be anytime soon." Taking Andy from Tim

"Say bye to mommy and daddy" Both parents say good bye and hug and kiss their little boy. Once the door closed they attacked each other's lips. Hands roamed clothes came off. Tim pushes Abby down on the couch continued to kiss her lips, neck her breasts down her belly to her core.

"Awww Tim" Tim flicks his tongue at her buddle of nerves making Abby squirm.

"Tim! I need you now" Kissing back up her body to her lips, having waited long enough Abby reaches between them stroking his hard member making Tim moan.

"Tim now!" Tim wanted to make it last a little longer but since it has been so long, he figured next time he would; entering her in one swift movement this is almost too much for them, he can feel her walls closing around him.

"Tim, I'm close"

"I know Abs me too." Kissing her again he slowly starts to move in and out, after a few more thrusts it becomes too much, they climax together. Tim falls on top of Abby kissing her neck. Once they get their breath back Tim leans back looking down at her.

"Sorry Abs"

"It's fine Timmy, it has been awhile. Why don't we go take a shower and start round two" Leaning up she kisses him.

"Alright" The couple gets up and gets in the shower where they make love again, after they fall asleep for a couple hours Abby wakes up, waking Tim up again to make love.

Tony and Ziva's…..

"Hey Zi." Ziva walks in the door with Andy, Tony is on the floor with Talia. The little girl looks up, smiling at her mother

"Hey Tony, Talia look who mommy has" Sitting Andy down next to her the too start to play together. After putting the milk away Ziva comes back sitting down next to Tony who leans over to kiss her.

"How are Abby and McLovin'" Ziva hits him

"Tony leave them alone, what would you do if that was us?"

"I would have asked someone to watch Talia."

"Yes, so leave those two alone, or you will not be getting any"

"Yes, ma'am" Ziva leans over kissing him. The couple sits and watch's the two kids playing.

"Zi"

"Yeah?"

"With all this watching other peoples kids we would be able to handle having two small kids."

"I know Tony but how about we wait till Talia is at least a year old."

"Ok" Ziva leans over kissing Tony. After dinner Ziva decides to give the two toddlers a bath. While she was doing that Tony was watching some TV. In the background he could hear laughing coming from the two children and Ziva's mixed in, he loved his life he would not change it for anything, would not go back to his play boy days. After the bath Ziva got the kids ready for bed, changing, feeding and then putting them to bed. She sang a song in Hebrew like she does every night. The two fall asleep quickly, walking back in the room plopping down next to him.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yep, how about we go to bed. Those two tired me out"

"Ok, my little harry butt." Grabbing his hand she pulls him to their bedroom the couple changing and getting in to bed. They don't make love that night they just cuddling falling asleep in each other's arms.

While eating breakfast Tony gets a call out from Gibbs

"Why don't you go to the scene and I'll meet you there. I have to drop them off at the daycare and I'll be there after."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle both of them, don't worry." Tony gets ready, grabs his gun and badge. Kissing Talia and Ziva then leaves. Ziva gets the kids ready settling them in the playpen while she gets ready, after she puts both in her car driving towards work. On the way in she notices a car that has been behind her for a while. Letting it slide till she notices the car is still behind her when she is almost to work. _Who could that be?_ She is stopped at the gate for her ID. Showing it she is let in, the car that was behind her the whole drive is sitting across the street. She is getting a little nervous.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs, it's Ziva"

"What is wrong Ziver?" He can tell something is wrong by her voice

"There has been a car following me since our house, it is now sitting outside the gate at base."

"Ok, just stay there. Don't let Talia out of your sight."

"Ok, I also have Andy" She can tell he wants to ask why but he doesn't

"Ok, take him down to Abby and stay there with Talia"

"Ok" Hanging up the phone Ziva rushes to park her car, grab the kids and bags and hurries into the building. Walking into Abby's lab the music was blaring.

"Abby!" The Goth turns

"Ziva! What are you doing here?"

"Someone was following me all the way from my house."

"Omg! Are you ok? Are the kids ok?"

"Yes Abby they are fine, I called Gibbs and he said to come down and stay with you."

"Ok, I have a playpen for them." The two women put the kids in there; Abby puts them in the room with her desk locking it. No one can get in there from any other but to get through them first. Putting the monitor down on the table to hear them. The two women sit talk and wait for the guys to come back.

"Abby!" "Ziva" Tim and Tony yell as they run in the room. Both women go willing into their arms.

"What happen?" Tony asks

"Someone was following me from the house."

"All the way here?"

"Yes, when I pulled in the gate he was sitting across the street. I called Gibbs and he told me to come down here and stay with Abby and the kids."

"Where are they?" Tim asks

"They are in my office, the door locked."

"Can you open it?"

"Yes" Both men walk over picking up their child, walking back to their mothers.

"How long do you have to stay down here?"

"Gibbs didn't say. I am sure he will get a hold of me when we can leave. Now what is going on with the case?"

"Yeah do you have anything for me to process?" Abby asks

"Yeah, here" Tim slid a box over to her.

"Maybe you should go back up to the bull pen, before Gibbs comes looking for you"

"Too late." Gibbs walks into the room.

"Gibbs!" Abby runs over hugging him.

"Do you have anything? Ziva asks him

"By the time we got here the car was gone but the guys at the gate gave me a make model color, part of the plate, but it was most likely stolen."

"Give me the info and I'll work on it boss" Gibbs hands over the paper, Tim kisses Andy then Abby handing the toddler to his mother leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, sorry it's been so long since I last posted anything. I don't have internet at my house right now so it's going to be a while in between chapters, but I am writing more chapters. Thanks again for reading and please leave reviews.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Love Unknown

Chapter 21

After the guys left the ladies got back to work, about a half hour later there is a bang

"What was that?" Abby asks Ziva looks around the room, one of the window is broken; looking on the floor is she something moving closer than backing away

"Abby! Grab Andy we have to go now!" Ziva yells as the room begins to fill with smoke. The two run grab the kids running out of the room

"Cover his face" Ziva yells towards Abby. The two women are coughing. On the way out Abby pushes the fire alarm

"Ziva what was that?" Abby asks once they get out of the lab, leaning against the wall. Both check the kids over they seem fine. Other than they are screaming.

"It was a smoke grenade"

"Who would do that?" Abby asked, she could not think of anyone who would want to hurt her or Andy.

"I think I know who." Ziva was getting mad; she knew her father had something to do with this. After him breaking into her house; demanding for her to give him Talia

"Who?" Before Ziva can answer Tony, Tim and Gibbs rush in.

"What happen?" Tony asks, walking over to Ziva and Talia

"Someone broke a window in my lab and threw a smoke grenade in."

"What!"

"Abby are you and Andy ok?"

"Yes, Timmy we are fine" The firemen show up clear everything up.

"Everything is fine"

"Thank you"

"Do either of you have any idea who would want to do this?"

"I do" Everyone looks over at Ziva

"Zi, are you sure"

"Yes"

"What?" Gibbs asks

"My father"

"Your father? What would he gain from hurting you four?"

"A couple months ago my father broke into our house and waited there for me. It was the day I was watching Neaveh. Anyways when I got there he demanded I give him Talia so he could raise her the way he raised me. When I told him I was married to Tony he flipped even more saying Tony was a play boy and was never going to change and that he could raise her better than we could. I told him to leave once he tried to grab Talia"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asks, he was mad, someone was hurting his family.

"I didn't think anything of it, I got him to go away, and I told Tony."

"Ok you three need to be under watch. And just in case Abby, Tim and Andy"

"It has nothing to do with them"

"Ziva, we don't know that, what if whoever they are goes after them because they can't get to you?"

"Ok, where are we staying?"

"I think we should all stay together so you 6 will come to my house, I'll talk to Jenny about getting some police officers outside the house and to follow us to work and stuff like that"

"Boss are you sure Jenny will be ok with us moving in with you guys? I mean you have the twin plus two more on the way, and Jenny needs to be not stressed wouldn't that stress her out?"

"I will talk to her and let you know but as of now you are coming to our house. I will get some officers to follow you home back some stuff and come back here, you have an hour"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"I will be right back, you guys go back to the bull pen and wait for me" The 4 agents go back to the bull pen to wait for Gibbs."

Jenny's Office

"Jen" The res head looks up at him smiling.

"Jethro, what happen?"

"Someone tried to smoke out Abby's lab, we are guessing to get Talia."

"Why would someone try and steal their baby?"

"Ziva thinks it's her father he came to her house a few weeks ago and tried to talk her into giving him Talia, because he would raise her better and that Tony was not a good man and would go back to his play boy days stuff like that."

"Ok god, are they ok?"

"Yes, I think they need to be in WP"

"That is a good idea, let me find…"

"Jen, I think they should come to our house that way we would all be there and if anything happen we could help them."

"Jethro, what about the twins?"

"Jen, I know we are putting our family in danger but they are also my family and I would do anything for them."

Jen sighs

"Ok, that is fine. When are they coming?"

"I am having them go home with some officers to pack and then come back to the office."

"Ok why don't you have they bring the kids up here and I will watch them while they pack. That way they don't have to worry about them"

"Ok, I will have someone outside your door"

"Ok" Leaning down kissing her than leaves. He tells his team what Jenny said, the two women take the kids up to Jenny than the two couple leave to go home to pack. An hour later the two couples come back, nothing happen while they were our and everyone was grateful. At 5 the two couple's leaves as the kids are getting tired of staying in one place. Once they are at Gibbs's house they set the two children up in the living room to play. An hour later Jenny walks in the door with the twins.

"Hey guys"

"Jenny we are in the living room" Tony answers her, walking in she sees the two men playing with the two kids.

"Hello guys, how are things?"

"Everything is fine; we didn't know where you wanted us to stay."

"Oh well you guys pick, there are a couple guest rooms so pick what one you want. Where are Ziva and Abby?"

"They are in the kitchen, making dinner. Kick Naomi out, told her to take some time off they would make dinner"

"Ok" Placing the twins next to the other two, she puts her gun away and puts her stuff down walking down to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she finds Abby cutting some veggies up and Ziva at the stove making something

"Ladies, what are you doing?" Both women turn to look at the red head.

"We are making dinner what does it look like" Abby laughs

"Why did you give Naomi the night off?"

"We wanted to make dinner because we want to thank you for letting us move in with you for a while."

"It's what family does. Now what are you making?"

"Tony wanted spaghetti."

"Ok, you also are making a salad?"

"Yep"

"OK, I am going to go change out of my work clothes, Oh I told they guys you could pick whatever guest room you wanted."

"Ok, thanks" Jenny smiles leaving the room to change, on her way back downstairs she meets her husband in the hallway.

"Hello Jethro"

"Hey Jen" Leaning down he kisses her.

"This is different, there is a lot of noise" Jenny laughs

"Yeah, well it seems it will be like this for a while"

"Yep seems like it" Kissing her again before heading into the living room to find the twins, Jenny heads down to the kitchen to help the other women out. Gibbs finds Tony and Tim on the floor playing with the four kids. He laughs at the faces Tony is making at his daughter. Neaveh is laughing at him; Tim is playing with a truck with Andy and little Jethro.

"Dada" Neaveh yells, when she sees her father. Gibbs smiles at her

"Hey little pumpkin" Neaveh crawls over to the edge of the en-closer, putting her arms up. Gibbs picks the little red head up kissing her curls.

"Dada"

"Yes, pumpkin"

"Mama?"

"You want momma, ok. You guys ok with little Jethro?" He asks the two men

"Yes, boss; can't be any worse then you" Tony laughs, Gibbs gives him the death stair. Gibbs leaves with his daughter to find Jen. He finds her in the kitchen with the other women.

"Mama" The older read head turns towards the sound of her daughter

"Hey baby girl. You found dada"

"Dada" The little girl says happily, the couple laughs.

"What's going on in here?"

"We are making dinner Gibbs"

"I see that Abs, but what are you making?"

"Tony wanted spaghetti and a salad"

"Sounds good, let me set the table" Jenny grabs dishes and everything to set the table. When everything is done everyone sits and eats, all through dinner there is laughing jokes and just plain old fun.


	23. Chapter 22

I don't own anything.

Hello everyone, first of all I would like to say I am sorry it took so long to get this up but I have internet now. So I should be updating at least once a week. And a big thanks goes out to everyone who reads my story. I would like to welcome some new followers: Lag111, blarney, madcloisfan, Worthy-of-love4,Sean Berdy is HOT, firewitch23,crezza24,AshleyDelvecs, US. Marshal Mary Shannon,Tony7323,Ziva D DiNozzo,CALLEN37,robbiewelch7, kim69etv and sillymissy98

Love Unknown

Chapter 22

It was the twin's first birthday. Jenny and Gibbs decided to have a small party with just their family. Tony, Ziva, Talia, Tim, Abby and Andy were still living with them, thought Ziva wanted to go home and not put their lives on hold for someone like her father, this was what he wanted; them scared and she wanted none of it. Finally Gibbs and Tony agreed that they could go back to their house but would have someone outside their house. The same went for Abby and Tim. Jenny was just about ready to pop, she was not happy! She wanted them out and out now but they were taking their sweet old time. Stubborn like their parents; they never found out what they were having as they wanted it to be a surprise as these were the last kids they were going to having. Tim had finally asked Abby to marry him, she said yes of course! They have yet to set a date, being happy with how things are now and are in no rush. Tony and Ziva's wedding was coming along nicely, it was only a few weeks away. They were happy to be able to share this big moment with their families. They sent an invite to Tony's father but never got a replay back, Tony was not very worried he wanted to amend things between them but if his father didn't then that was fine at least he tried.

At 2pm Ducky and Jimmy arrived for the party, everyone laughed at the twins when they got cake everywhere. Ziva helped Jenny give them a bath as she was having a hard time getting up and down on her own and bending over was just as bad.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asked when the twins were happily playing in the tub

"I can't wait for them to be born. I am so uncomfortable."

"It's not much longer right?"

"No, it could be any day, Neaveh and Jet came early"

Once they were clean Ziva and Jenny carried them back out to the party, a few hours later everyone left. Ziva was happy to be finally home, but the house needed to be cleaned. After putting Talia to bed she starts to clean as much as she can, without waking Talia up.

"Zi, I am going to go get some food for the house"

"Ok" Tony kisses her then leaves.

By the time he comes home Ziva is nowhere to be found. After putting the food away, he goes in search of her, checking in on Talia who was still sleeping. Walking to the master bedroom he sees a light on under the bathroom door. Smirking he slowly opens the door to find Ziva in the tub with candles light all around her in a bubble bath.

"Hey, Zi" Looking up smiling

"Hey, Tony. Did you get everything?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you join me" She smirks

"Ok" After stripping his clothes he gets in behind her wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. Kissing the side of her head. Tony's hand starts to wonder, but is stopped by Ziva's words

"Can you believe Talia is going to be one soon?"

"I know, it feels like you were just pregnant with her"

"I know, our little girl is growing up so fast"

"You know, we talked about starting to try for another one, when she turns one" Ziva is quite

"Zi?" Turning around in his arms, kissing him then looking in his eyes

"We already have, Tony" Tony just looks at her with a questioning look on his face

"Tony, I am already pregnant" Taking his hand placing it on her belly. Tony looks down to where their hands were then back up to her face

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm about a month along, maybe a week behind" Tony smiles at her pulling her to him kissing her with so much passion they have to break apart after a few seconds

"This is great Zi, a baby"

"Yes, Tony. We are going to have another little DiNozzo running around here very soon"

"We should tell the team, or at least Gibbs, you shouldn't be in the field as much"

"Tony, I would like to wait and tell everyone in a different way."

"But Zi, there are things you can't be doing…"

"Tony we never found out I was pregnant with Talia till about 2 months and I was in the field and was fine, she was born fine. I will be careful."

"Ok" Leaning in to kiss her once more.

"How did you want to tell them?"

"Well I was thinking of having our family picture done for Talia's birthday, we could have one taken with just the two of us or something."

"Sounds good, now how about we go into the bedroom and celebrate."

"Sounds good" The couple spent the night showing each other how much they loved each other.

A week later Jenny went into labor, making it to the hospital this time, they had two girls; naming them Molly Claire and Bree Samantha both having their mothers red hair. They were good babies, having no sickness or anything. It was the day of Tony and Ziva's wedding. Ziva had a bad feeling in the pit of her belly that something was going to go wrong today. After telling Gibbs he doubled the amount of undercover police there. The wedding was being held in the park, it was a beautiful spring day, and there was a light wind. Ziva's dress was very simple white and some beading. When the music starts Abby and Jenny walk down, then Neaveh and Talia who are the flower girls.

"You ok Ziver?" Looking over at Gibbs, Ziva shakes her head

"I have a very bad feeling something is going to go wrong. You sure we are safe?"

"Ziver we have double the amount of cops and I know you have a gun or knife on you and I am sure Tony, Tim and Jenny have their guns."

"What about you?"

"I have my back up. Try not to worry" He kisses her on the side of the head. Once they hear here comes the bride, they link arms and walk down to Tony. Everything was going great, they said their vows exchanged rings and kissed

"Now I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs….."

"Mommmmmmy! Daddddddy!" The couple looks around for the source of the crying.

"Mommmy! Help"

"Talia!" Ziva takes off running kicking her shoes off on the way, grabbing the gun that was strapped to her leg.

"Ziva" Tony runs after her grabbing his gun. They hear more screaming and a load bang and then nothing, catching up with at the end of the park. Ziva is crying and can hardly stand. Wrapping his arms around her to support her whispering in her ear.

"Ziva, clam down think of the baby" He says as he wraps his arms around her middle. Turning Ziva cries into his shoulder.

"I knew something was going to happen! Why can't he just leave us alone? Tony why can't he!"

"I know Zi, shhhh. We will find her"

"What if we don't, he took our baby. She is just a baby"

"I know" By now Gibbs, Jenny, Tim and Abby have caught up with them. Abby walks over to the couple give them both a hug.

"We will find her Zi, trust us"

"I know Abs, I know" Once she has calmed down she looks over at the others. Gibbs is on the phone with someone, he looks very guilty, and Tim is also on the phone. Jenny has come over hugging Ziva.

"Ziva, don't worry Jethro is on it. If anyone can find her he can."

"I know, thanks Jenny" Once Gibbs is off the phone, Ziva walks over to him

"I am sorry Ziver"

"What about rule number 6: Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness." She asks in a quite voice

"Rule 51: Sometimes you're wrong" He smiles a small smile at her, wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug.

"Ok team we have to go back to base. Tony and Ziva go home change and make sure nothing else was taken, and meet us if you're up for it Ziva back at base. Tim, Abby bring Andy with you after you get changed. We are on high alert. Jenny come on let's get the kids changed and we are going to work. Ziva Tony we have a BOLO out for her and a kidnapping alert. Everyone knows she is missing and to be looking for her. Now go, be back to base everyone in 2 hours."

Gibbs let the rest of the guest go told Ducky and Jimmy what was going on than left with Jenny going home to change, grab toys for the kids than headed to work. Tony and Ziva walked into their house. Ziva got really quite. Looking around at all of Talia's toys, slowly she walked into Talia's room grabbing her favorite toy, sitting in the rocking chair just rocking and humming, staring at nothing. Tony stands in the doorway just watching her. He can see it has finally sunk in that their daughter was missing and had no idea where she was or if she was hurt. Walking over to her kneeling in front of her putting his hands over hers, she looks down at him her eyes shining with tears. Leaning up he kissing her.

"Ziva, how about we just stay here for a while, just the two of us, let Gibbs and the others work it for a while?" Slowly she nodes her head.

"Come here" Slowly it seems she falls into his arms crying now. Slowly he picks her up sliding into the rocking chair with her his arms holding on tight to the bear. He starts to hum the song they sing to Talia when putting her to bed. Half hour later he feels her breath even out, looking down he sees she is asleep. Kissing her on the forehead carrying her to their bedroom, placing her softly on the bed, slightly rolling her to one side he unzips her wedding dress pulling it off her body laying it across a chair. Under it she had a white corset with matching grader belt and stockings. _This is not how he imagined undressing his wife on their wedding day. Damn that Eli David! _Pulling a blanket over her, kissing her again, he walks out of the room to call Gibbs

"How is she?" Tony had to pause; he was not use to Gibbs answering with anything other than a gruff 'Gibbs'

"She is sleeping. So we are not going to be coming in for a while. I will see what she wants to do when she wakes up."

"Ok."

"Gibbs, there is something else…"

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"Zi is pregnant." Nothing

"We were going to tell you guys in a different way. But now that this has happen I thought you should know."

"Alright Tony, I will keep this to myself for now"

"Thanks Boss."

"Go back to your wife, we have everything covered. She is going to need you"

"I know" They hang up; walking back into their room Ziva is still sleeping. He strips down to his boxers slipping in next to his wife wrapping his arms around her pulling her to him; falling asleep a few minutes later.

Eli David was sitting on the sofa at one of his safe house, rubbing his temples. He had a very bad head ach. The little brat would not stop screaming all the way there. They gaged her but then she started banging her feet on everything. They had to give her an injection to put her to sleep, tying her to the bed. She looked so much like her mother when she was sleeping he almost felt bad for taking her. But he knew it was the right thing to do. That DiNozzo was not good enough to have a daughter as beautiful as Talia or a wife for that matter as Ziva. He regrets sending Ziva to America to watch over her half-brother, if he hadn't; she would not have fallen in love married DiNozzo and had a family with him or wouldn't have become close with Jethro Gibbs thinking of him as her father. He was her father damit! And there was nothing she could do about. Yes, he was never really there for her growing up, forcing her into Mossed at a young age; but that was just how things were. His thoughts were stopped by a high pitch scream. Looking up at the door his eyes wide.

"Will someone shut her up!"

"Yes, Director" One of his men say walking into the room, when the door opens the scream becomes loader. The man comes out a few minutes later. The screaming has stopped

"That should hold her for a while"

"Alright let's get some sleep."


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything…

Love Unknown- Chapter 23

A few hours later Tony is awaken by Ziva scream Talia's name over and over. At some point she slipped out of his arms and was slashing all over the bed. Reaching out he tries to grab her, but she rolls away from him. Finally able to grab her, pulling her to him.

"Zi, wake, wake up it is just a dream." Kissing the side of her head and all over her face; finally after a few minutes Ziva opens her eyes rolling over in his arms snuggling closer to him breathing in his scent. While talking softly to her he feels his shirt getting wet; looking down he sees her crying again.

"Zi, it's ok. We will find her don't worry."

"I know" She says softly. Once she stops he kisses her again

"How about we get you something to eat?"

"I am not hungry"

"Zi, you need to eat, if not for you for the baby"

"I know"

"Alright come on, I will make some dinner, and then we can call Gibbs and see if they found anything"

"Ok" Pulling the covers down, she starts to sit up when she sees what she has on

"Tony, why do I still have this on?"

"I didn't want to wake you up by undressing you all the way."

"Ok" Standing up pulling on her robe, Tony follows her walking out of the bedroom with his arms around her. Once in the kitchen Ziva sits at the table while Tony cooks her some chicken and a veggie. After eating both of them change into jeans in a t-shirt, sitting in the living room on the sofa close to each other. Tony calls Gibbs putting it on speaker.

"How is she Tony?" Ziva is shocked by the soft tone in his voice.

"She is fine Gibbs, she is right here"

"Ziver, how are you?"

"I am ok Gibbs. Dealing with it"

"We will find her Ziva, don't worry"

"I know Gibbs; I trust you and everyone on the team"

"Do you guys know anything new?"

"We are trying to track down Director David, to see if he is indeed in the states."

"Have you found anything?"

"We cannot confirm he is in the states or not."

"Anything else?" Tony asks

"Are there any safe houses that you know they would use?"

"I know a few of them, but they most likely have more that I don't know of."

"Ok, tell me where they are and we will check them out"

"Gibbs I want…"

"Ziver you are too close to this. I know you want to find her I do too but you need to not get stress because of the baby" Ziva looks at Tony with wide eyes.

"Zi, I had to tell him, so we can both keep an eye on you."

"Ziver, I didn't tell anyone."

"Ok. Thank you Gibbs" Ziva tells Gibbs where the ones she knows are and the couple decides to go to work for a few hours.

Three days later….

The Director is awakened by again the screaming child. This is the third day in a row it was getting tiring. All his agents were getting on his nerves. They would drug the child just to shut her up, but they were running low and he knew he couldn't keep drugging her it would kill her. Tying her up was working somewhat but she was a fighter just like her mother. He wanted to get back to Tel-Ave; but agent Gibbs was sure to have a bolo out on him and defiantly the girl. He could hear his agents talk behind his back about how this plan was not working and they should just let the kid go. He was starting to somewhat agree with them. But he knew he was doing the right thing by taking her way from them.

"Director"

"Yes"

"What are we going to do about the child?"

"We are going to keep her and we are going home when this is all over we are going to train her to be one us"

"How long are we staying here?"

"I am not sure yet. NCIS is going to be looking for her and me; so we have to wait till this all blows over"

"Are you sure it is going to?" Director gives him a look

"Sir, I am just saying that mother's would do anything for their children, even die for them. And Ziva is trained to kill people so she is double the threat." Rubbing his hand over his face

"Don't you think I know that? I trained her myself she is my daughter and I know her"

"Yes, sir, what do we do about the screaming?"

"I think it is time we getting rough with her. Her parents made her soft time to toughen her up." The agent smirks walking out of the room.

Two more days passed and still nothing was found. For the most part Talia was being quite after they hurt her, she sat on the small bed huddled in a ball softly crying; not eating not talking. Gibbs and his team were working every lead they had and have gotten nowhere. Ziva is eating very little, just enough to feed the growing baby inside her. She is very withdrawn from everyone. Tony is really the only one that can get her talking; Abby tries and nothing. They all are very worried about her. Gibbs and Tony about her and the baby, the rest of the team still don't know about the baby. Every night they go home Ziva sits in Talia's room holding her toy rocking. He would carry her to bed every night and every night she would have bad dreams. Gibbs called them every morning to cheek in on her. The team can't find Director David. No one knew where he is, the safe houses are being checked and nothing has come up.

Eli got a call this morning from one of his Officers saying there was a problem that he needed to attend to. His second in command thought this was a very bad idea going out of hiding, NCIS was still looking for them, but he would not listen. All of his Officers went but two. They would watch the child, who still would not eat or say anything which was fine with everyone as long as she was not screaming. The two Officers that were left never liked the idea of them kidnapping the little girl, they could not believe that he would and it being his own granddaughter. The two Officers had come up with a plan, to take the child back to NCIS while the Director was out and then go into hiding. They collected evidence on what happen, how things were planed out, they had written statements video and voice statements too. They were wearing a wire, the Director never suspected anything. Once the Director was gone they gathered everything they had and went to get the girl. When he opened the door the girl never looked up but he could tell she was scared. She her whole body was shaking. Though he had never been the one to hurt her either was the other Officer going with them, he hopped she would come with them. Slowly walking over to the bed kneeling down next to it

"Talia" Nothing, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Relaxing a bit when she noticed it was not the guy that would normally come in and hurt her.

"Talia, do you want to see your mommy and daddy?" Talia perked up at this lifting her head up.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Yes, I am going to take you to them. Will you come with me?" Talia eyed the man in front of her. She wanted her mommy and Daddy so much and it seemed no one cared but maybe this man did. She slowly nodes her head; he reaches over to touch her, she backs away

"Talia, I am not going to hurt you, but I need to carry you so we can get of here faster" After a few minutes of eyeing the man Talia finally let him pick her up carrying her out of the room she had been in for what seemed like forever

"You got her?" Another man asked. Talia shirked away from him

"It's ok; he is here to help you." She seemed to relax a little bit. The safe house was in a normal neighborhood so they walked down the road away from the house for about an hour than called a cab. He covered Talia's face so no one would know this was the missing girl; they wanted to get her to safety before the Director found out. The ride to NCIS was short maybe a half hour. When they got there they got out a block away, walking almost to the Navy yard. The first Officer put Talia down.

"Now Talia, you have to walk from here we can't be seen with you, gives these to your mommy and daddy ok?" She nodes, turns but stops turning back around she quickly hugs the man.

"Thank you" Before walking down the sidewalk, once she is there the two men leaves as if they were thin air.

Talia sneaks past the gate into the building, jumping on the elevator before the doors close, looking at the buttons trying to figure out which floor would take her to her mommy and daddy. When the door opens on floor 3 she gets off, thinking this is the right floor. Hiding behind desk and cabinets trying to figure out if this is the right floor,

"Tony, I am ok. Yes I am looking for some leads." That is her mommy's voice.

"Mommy!" Talia yells running as best she could, Ziva having hung up with Tony looks around for the voice, it sounds like Talia's could it be? Once Ziva sees her she starts to cry picking her up as she launches herself at her. Kissing her head.

"Talia, my baby. Your back"

"Mommy" Talia cries holding on to as if your life depended on it. Once they claim down, Ziva has a good look at her, she is dirty, and she was limping on her one foot. She notices she has something's in her hands.

"Talia, what is that?"

"The men that got me out said to give it to you" Talia hands them over, before taking them Ziva puts on some gloves. After looking at them quickly she puts them in a bag, so Abby can look at them.

"We have to have Grandpa Ducky look at you." Grabbing her phone she walks down to Ducky

"DiNozzo?"

"Tony she is back! Our baby is back!"

"What! How? When?"

"Come down to Ducky she has to get checked out, could you please tell the others"

"Ok, tell her I love her"

"I will, see you in a few"

"Daddy is coming down as soon as he can. He loves you." Talia is snuggled into her.

"Jethro, I don't have anything for you yet"

"Ducky" Hearing Ziva's voice instead of Gibbs Ducky turns around but stops

"Is that Talia?"

"Yes, Ducky, she walked into the bullpen I few minutes ago. She needs to be checked out"

"Ok, put her on the table." When she tries to pull away from Talia she starts to freak out, scream don't leave her and crying. Ziva was soothing her as Tony runs in with the others behind him

"Talia" Walking over to them, he tries to reach out to her but she slinks away from him. Frowning he looks up at Ziva.

"Zi?"

"Tony" One look in her eyes tells him everything he needs to know. They beat her, must have been a man. Tony got mad, walking to the other side of the room, watching his wife and daughter. Watching the whole scene Gibbs and Tim walk over next to Tony as to not scare her. Abby and Jenny walk over to her, starting to talk to her. Talia talks them, while this is happening she looks at Ducky, she can see the pain in his eyes, her eyes wonder over to the other three, they all look very mad. Who in their right mind would hurt a child? They wanted to kill Eli David. Turning back to Talia

"Talia, honey grandpa Ducky has to look at you. He is not going to hurt you. He loves you." Kissing her forehead. Talia looks over at Ducky than her mother and slowly nodes her head. She knew Grandpa Ducky would not hurt her but she was scared of men they are the ones that hurt her

"Good girl, you have to be brave ok, Aunts Abby and Jenny will be right her too and mommy"

"Ok" The girl says softly

"I have to put you on the table, but you can hold my hand"

"Ok" Slowly as not to scare her Ziva lays her down on the table. Ducky slowly walks over to her gently putting his hand on her arm. Flinching away from his touch.

"Ziva I need to take her clothes off, they need to be checked for clues."

"Ok Ducky I'll do it. Jenny and Abby can help"

Very careful the three women undress her, they have to take her underwear off they are very dirty, looks like she peed herself a lot. Ziva tries to hold back the tears. Her arm is indeed broken and needs a cast, her ankle is spread, and Ducky puts a cast on that too. Taking pictures along the way. She has cuts and burses everywhere. Ducky looks up at Ziva with pain he his eyes

"Ziva, I know this is hard but I need to check her private area" There are gasps throughout the room. Slowly Ziva node, the three women start talking to Talia to get her mind away from what Ducky is doing, when he is done, they all thank God that she was not rapped. Wrapping Talia in a towel Ziva holds her on her lap.

"Gibbs, Talia brought these with her, said the man that saved her told her to give these to me." She hands them over to Gibbs, after looking at them he hands them over to Abby

"See what is on them Abs, have Tim help you."

"Ok, Gibbs. Bye Talia. You are a very brave girl" After kissing her on the forehead Abby grabs Tim and them leave.

"We have to give you a bath now, but we don't have one at work. How about you take a shower with mommy?"

"Ok"

"Tony?" He walks a little closer to her but not too close. He hates that he can't just hug his daughter, kiss her. Damn Eli!

"Yes Zi?"

"You still have those extra clothes in your desk?"

"Yes, I will go get them and leave them in the locker room"

"Thanks babe" Reaching over squeezing his hand trying to reassure him everything will be ok.


	25. Chapter 25

I would like to thank all my followers: Ely101ncisfan, megycool2,the reader1234, , Lliaaame, lolly59034, TheElegantFaerie, Tivaforever967, torybooth2010, swimgeek2007, lolaughoutloud123, Ely101ncisfan, thank you everyone who leaves reviews!

Love Unknown- Chapter 24

Once Ziva got Talia undressed and in the shower, she slowly starts to wash her hair. The whole time she talks to her telling her how much she and her father love her. And her aunts and uncles, Talia is quite through all this. Lifting her head Ziva notices after all the dirt is off her face she is very pale.

"Are you ok Talia?"

"I no feel good"

"Ok, I am all most done, a few more minutes"

While washing her Talia goes limp in her arms.

"Talia? Wake up" Nothing she tries again and nothing. Rushing out of the shower grabbing a towel wrapping it around Talia and one around herself and rushes out of the room. Ziva is glade that Ducky is not that far away. On the way there Ziva starts to feel light headed, shaking her head and countines to run, she has to help Talia. Running into autoposy, stopping trying to chatch her breath, the four men in the room look over as the door opens.

"Ziver? What is wrong?"

"Talia, something is wrong" Walking over to her Gibbs takes her out of Ziva's arms, once she is Ziva's eyes roll in the back of her head before she passes out

"Tobias catch her." He does before she hits the floor while trying to keep the towel on her

"Be careful she is pregnant. Ducky call 911, Jimmy call Tony and the rest of the team.

Tony, Tim, Abby and Jenny come running into the room as the EMT'S are loading mother and daughter on streacher's.

"What happen?" Tony asks as you runs over to Ziva

"Are you her husband?"

"Yes, and that is our daughter, what happen?"

"We are not sure yet, they both look dehydrated, breathing shallow. We have to get them to the hospital"

"I am going with you"

"Ok" The EMT'S load them both in, laying Talia next to Ziva and wrapping a blanket around both. Tony sits next to them. The rest of the team follows behind in a car meeting them at the hospital. Once there they rush Ziva and Talia into a room, telling Tony he has to wait here, Tony finds the team in the waiting room. He sits on the edge of his chair waiting to hear anything. Two hours later two doctors come out

"Family for Talia and Ziva DiNozzo" The whole team jumps up, Tony at the front

"I am Tony DiNozzo"

"Ok Mr. DiNozzo please come with me"

"You can tell them whatever you have to tell me, they are family"

"Ok, Talia is indeed deyhatraed, and is very skinny. There are lots of bruse's on her."

"Yeah, she was kidnapped for 5 days and just came home today, our ME casted her arm and leg."

"Ok, that explans that, and mostlikly why she is so skinny."

"What about Ziva, is she going to be ok?"

" Mrs. DiNozzo is also deyharaed, and anmic."

"She has been very worried about our daughter being missing and has not been eating too much. I tried to get her to eat something because of the baby. How is the baby?"

"The baby is fine, a little under weight but eating more the rest of her pregnacey will help that."

"Ok"

"Can we see them?" Tony asks

"Yes, you can. They are sleeping right now but you can go in." Tony thanks them and he and the team walk into their room. Both are sleeping, IV'S in their arms. Tony walks over to Talia first, moving some hair off her forehead, leaning down kissing her cheek.

"I love you" Kissing her one more time, he moves over to Ziva, she has a fetal heart monter on.

"Zi, please wake up. I love you" Moving a chair over next to her, he grabs her hands, rubbing it with his thumb. Reaching over he grabs Talia's hand in his other. The team gathers around them waiting for them to wake up. A few hours later the team had left to get some food and to pick up their kids. Tony hears a moan, looking from one to the other

"Tony" Ziva try's to say, her voice is low

"Zi, you're a awake"

"Talia"

"She is right here" Leaning over he kisses her on the forehead. She smiles

"I love you"

"Love you too, water"

"Yeah let me go get the doctor" She nodes, Tony runs out coming back with her doctor

"Hello Mrs. DiNozzo, it's good to see you're awake. Let me cheek you out"

"Water"

"Yes, you can have some water" Tony pours some water into a glass with a straw putting it close to her mouth, Ziva slips some

"Thank you"

"You're welcome sweet cheek" The couple smiles at each other

"Well everything looks good"

"The baby?"

"The baby is fine, I will get someone in here so we can a sonogram"

"Thank you, what about Talia?"

"Talia seems to be ok, just waiting for her to wake up"

"Can she lay over here with me?"

"Sure, it might make her wake up sooner; just watch out for her IV"

"Thank you." Tony gently picks Talia up placing her next to her mother. Talia snuggles closer, leaning down Ziva kisses her on the forehead.

"I will check in with you guys later"

"Thank you doctor" A few mintues later a nurse comes in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes." Setting everything up, the nurse puts jelly on her belly sliding the wound over her.

"There it is"

"Tony, there is our baby"

"Yeah Zi" Kissing the top of her head.

"I will print some pictures out for you"

"Thanks" The nurse does and then leaves the room, coming back a few mintues later with some pictures. The couple looks at the pictures. The next morning Gibbs and the rest of the team coming walking in

"Ziva, you are awake!" Abby runs over to her hugging her.

"Abby"

"Oh sorry Ziva, are those pictures?"

"Yeah"

"Can I see?" Ziva looks over at Tony than back to the team.

"Yeah here" She hands them to Abby

"I am so happy you are having another baby, when did find out?"

"A few weeks ago"

"When were you going to tell us?" Abby pouts

"Before Talia was kidnapped. Tony got them out of my bag"

"Ok" He walks over pulling a folder out of it. Handing it to Ziva

"We were going to give you these to tell you guys." Handing each couple a few pictures, one is of just Talia smiling a big smile. Talia had on a cute pink dress with a bow around her waist, her hair was down with curls just like her mom's but she had a clip on the right side. The other one was of the three of them, Talia was laying sleeping in front of Ziva who was laying on her side with Tony sitting behind her. Ziva had on a white with some pink spring dress, Tony was in a dress shirt with a pink tie. Both had their hands on her belly and were smiling. It said "We're having a baby!"

"Aww guys these are so cute! I love the way you did this"

"Thanks Abs"

"Gibbs have you found anything about Eli?"

"Not yet, FBI is sending a team out to the safe house from the disk Talia had. We are too close to this so they are taking over. Don't worry Fornell is keeping my in the loop. And we can be there when they do get him."

"What about him getting out of it, because of Diplomatic Immuity?"

"We are working on that. Don't worry, he will not get away from this"

"Ok" The team stays for a few more hours before leaving for the night, saying they will be back. Tony

and Ziva settle in for the night. They are getting more worried about Talia she still has not woken up and

the doctors think she may not want to wake up after what happen. That talking to her might make her

want to wake up, so every night the couple would spend hours talking to her, singing her trying anything to get her to wake up. So far nothing has worked. After a few hours the couple falls asleep, Ziva is woken up by wimpering, opening her eyes she looks down at Talia who is clinging to her side, crying softly.

"Talia, it's ok. Mommy and daddy are here"

"Mommy"

"Yes honey, shhh" Softly humming and rubbing her hand over her hair. Once she is claimed down, Ziva poked Tony till he woke up

"What's wrong Zi?"

"Talia is awake" This made him perk up, looking over at her. She was hiding her head against her mother's sides.

"Is she ok?"

"She woke up crying but she seems ok now."

"Ok. Talia honey are you ok" Her tiny little body tightened up at the sound of his voice.

"Talia daddy is not going to hurt you, he loves you." Talia said nothing, Ziva still soothing her.

"Tony honey, it will take some time, why don't you go get the doctor and tell them she is awake."

"Ok" Tony was a little disappointed but kissed the side of Ziva's head and left the room, coming back a few mintues later with the doctor. After checking her out, and seeing everything is ok she leaves them.

The next few days Talia gets better and the doctor says they can leave, Talia will not leave Ziva's side for anything, she will not look at her father; Tony is trying to not be too unhappy but he wants his happy little girl back and is ready to find Eli and kill him himself for what he did to her. Abby and Jenny help Ziva with her as women are still the only ones she will talk to or interact with. The FBI has still not found Eli, they were gone at the safe house by the time they got there, they could tell that they were there. Fornell thinks they have left the states but don't know where they could have gone.

Eli David was on the run, and he was tired of it. They had to keep moving from safe house to safe house. He has been keeping tabs on Ziva, Tony and Talia. He knew they were out of the hospital and back home. What he still doesn't know that Ziva is pregnant again. He couldn't get anyone on the inside at the hospital and Gibbs made sure to cover anything that happen while there under wraps.

"Director?"

"What"

"We have to move again, the FBI is on to us. I don't know how but they seem to know every safe house we have and have been calling anyone they can to help them locate us."

"Damn It! We have to go deep under cover, I know a place out in the desert that only I and one other person knows about. That is where we will go. Get everyone ready"

"Yes, sir"

Ten mintues later director and his men are on a pravite plane heading out of the country. By the time the FBI and Gibbs teams found out it was too late he was already out of the country and in hiding. Ziva couldn't think of any reason why her father would fly back to his home country or where he was hiding. The government there was helping as much as they can, saying they would go to any safe houses they knew of over there and in the country's they were allies with. 2 months later and there is nothing new they could give them.


	26. Re-post of Chapter 26

**This is a repost of this chapter, I got told my time line was wrong so I changed some things, the whole second part of this chapter is different than the last one. Thanks for reading, I'm working on the next chapter.**

I would like to thank all my followers and some new ones too: CaseyLovesFood, Gilmoregirlsbones, nikka001. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I am still trying to figure out where I am going with this story so I put it too the side and worked on my other story. Thank you for reading and for reviewing, I love getting them.

I don't own anything.

Love Unknown- Chapter 25

Ziva is now 3 months pregnant. Talia is getting better slowly, she will now let Tony hug her, pick her up, kiss her but she still prefers her mother or her aunts, but will let Tim, Gibbs and Ducky at least hug her. Gibbs is still trying to find Eli but is getting now where, staying late at work leaving Jenny to take care of the kids. Jenny is trying to be understanding she wants to find him too, but trying to take care of 4 kids under 2 is very trying at times and she would like her husband back. Jenny looks over at her kids, Jet and Neaveh are playing together while the Molly and Bree were happily "talking" to each other, Jenny was trying to get some paper work done but could not help but let her mind wonder to her husband. This was the 5th night he was at work late this week, sometimes never coming home. She decides to call him

"Gibbs" Came his gruff but tired voice

"Jethro"

"Jen, what is wrong? Are the kids ok?"

"Yes, they are fine, they miss their daddy." Sighing

"I know, I miss them too."

"I miss my husband"

"I miss you too hon"

"Why don't you come home, I'll put the kids to bed and then we can spend some time alone"

"Jen, I'm working"

"Jethro, you have been trying to find Eli for 2 months now and have nothing! You spend most of your nights at work and not with your family. It's time to give it a rest and come and spend time with your family"

"Jen, this is our granddaughter we are talking about"

"Jethro I know! And I want to find him and kill him myself and we will find him, he has to come out of hiding at some point and yes he will. But you also have a family Jethro one that needs and misses you. Come home before you don't have a family left!" Jenny hung up.

Gibbs just stairs at the phone, would Jenny really leave him? Take the kids and go. Sighing, rubbing his hand over his before shutting down his computer grabbing his things heading home. Jenny was right, they would find him and when they did they would get him dead or alive. He had to spend more time with his family, he had hardly seen his kids or Jenny in 2 months, he had not made love to Jenny in a while, partly due to the birth of the twins but knew they had been in the clear for at least month now and Gibbs thought it was time to show Jenny just how important she and the kids were to him and that he didn't want to lose any of them. After putting the kids to bed Jenny gets ready for bed, but can't go to sleep, she is too mad at Jethro to sleep so she tries to get some more paperwork done.

Gibbs walks quietly through his house, leaving his coat and boots by the door; on his way home he had picked up roses and some wine. Walking to the kitchen getting to wine glasses, before walking up stairs peaking in on the is kids to find them sleeping; shutting the door before heading down to the room he shares with his wife. There is light coming from under the door, slowly opening the door he finds Jenny asleep hugging his pillow; files are all over the bed some on the floor and she still has her glasses on. Smiling Gibbs sets the wine, glasses and flowers on his night stand before picking up all the flies pilling them on her nightstand. Stripping out of his work clothes down to his boxers he slips into bed next to her, leaning down slowly taking off her glasses; placing them next to her flies, slowly sliding his pillow out from under her head replacing it with his body, he wraps his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Jethro" Came her sleepy voice

"Yeah Jen, it's me" Kissing her again. Jenny begins to stir beside him; her eyes flutter open looking around finally meeting his eyes, when they do she jumps up

"Jethro! It is really you?"

"Yes, Jen it is really me, who else would be in bed with you?"

"No one, it's just I was having a dream about you and then you woke me up in the middle of it"

"Really, what was the dream about?" He asks smirking a little

"Jethro! It was not that kind of dream, or not up till the point you woke up at least"

"Oh, do you have many dirty dreams about me?"

"Well, since these past couple months I couldn't have the real you I started to have dreams about you, but I would always get woken up before anything good could happen"

"I'm sorry Jen, I didn't mean to get so caught up in finding Eli. I have something for you"

"Really, what is it?" Reaching around he pulls the roses in front of him.

"Oh Jethro you really didn't have to"

"I know, but what you said about not having a family really hit me hard, I already lost one family I don't want to lose another one. I have wine too, though maybe we could spend some time together just the two of us even it if it's just for the night"

"That sounds wonderful. Why don't you go get a vase for these and how about we take a nice relaxing bath together and maybe if you are good you can get some."

"Sounds good, be right back" Kissing her this time on the lips, Gibbs leaves the room. Jenny laughs, getting out of bed she starts the bath putting bubble bath in it. While it is filling up she walks back into the bedroom and takes off her clothes leaving a trail behind her, once the tub is full she sinks down into waiting for Jethro to come back. She hasn't decided if she has forgiving him yet, she knows he was doing it for Talia, Tony and Ziva but he has got to learn not to forget his own family, she decides to see how tonight goes to see if she can forgive him or make him squirm a little longer.

"Jen?"

"In the tub"

"Ok, I'm coming in"

Walking in he finds his wife up to her neck in bubbles, laying her head against the edge. Jenny turns her head when he enters opening her eyes smiling.

"You going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

"I am going to join you"

"Well hurry up"

Stripping out of his boxers he slips in the tub behind Jenny, wrapping his arms around her kissing the side of her head.

"How were the kids tonight?"

"They were fine, wondering where their daddy was. Jethro they ask for you every time, it breaks my heart to have to tell them you were not there."

"I am sorry Jen, how about I take tomorrow off and spend the day with all of them?"

"They would love that. What would your boss say though?"

"Well, I have it in with her and I have ways to get her to say yes"

"Oh really?" She smirks turning in his arms

"Yes, really."

"Try me"

"Ok, well I know she likes to be kissed right here" Bending slightly he kisses the spot right behind her ear, Jenny tired and barley holding a moan in. "And here" Kissing along her jaw to her mouth, deeping the kiss pulling her closer. This time she couldn't hold her moan in. His hands slid under the water over her body, pulling her even closer to him.

Ziva lays in be relaxing after a long day at work, Tony is trying to get their daughter to bed which is one of the only things she will let him do. She is getting better though and that is a very good thing, but Ziva and the team are very frusterated that they still have not found Eli yet. Where could he be hiding? She had given them every safe house she could think of but still they had not found him, they found evidence that he had been in some of the safe houses but Ziva knew he way have new safe houses since she joined NCIS. She just wanted to get him and get it over it with. Running little feet bring her out of it, Talia comes running in jumping on the bed crawling over to her mother snuggling into her side.

"Talia why are you not in bed?"

"No wanna"

"Baby, you have to mommy and daddy have to go to work in the morning."

"Sleep with you?" Ziva sighs, ever since she has been kidnapped she wants to sleep with her parnets, Ziva thought they were getting past that though the past few night she has been sleeping in her own bed but some night like this one she would rather sleep with them.

"Alright baby, but you have to start sleeping in your bed, nothing is going to happen to you. Daddy and I will not let that happen again and your aunts and uncles will not either" Leaning down kissing her forehead

"I know momma"

"Go to sleep baby" Talia snuggles even closer, her eye lids fluttering slowly closed. Tony walks in a few minutes later smiling at what he sees on the bed. Talia snuggled up next to her mother with Ziva's one arm wrapped around her with the other on her slight bump where their growing baby was. Grabbing a camera, he knew Ziva would be mad but once she saw the picture she would be glade he took it. Maybe he can have it developed and have Talia give it to her. After taking the picture put the camera away, changing into his bed clothes slipping in bed next to his girls.

The next morning Ziva wakes up to find Talia is no longer snuggling up to her but to Tony. She smiles at this. Reaching over she slide her finger down the side of his face trying to wake him up but not Talia. After a few time, his eyes slowly up looking right into her eyes

"What's wrong Zi?"

"Nothing, look down" Tony gives her a confused look but does as he is told and a smile breaks out on his face. He has been waiting for this for a long time, when his daughter would finally trust him enough again that is would let him snuggle with her. Looking back up he sees the smile on her lips.

"Momma?" Both parents look down as she wakes up, her eyes flutter open slowly looking up.

"Daddy, where is momma?"

"I am right here baby" Looking over she sees indeed her mother is right there, she was a little scared when she woke up she could tell she was not in her mother's arms but she could tell she was safe.

"I hungry"

"What would you like baby" Tony answers, Talia looks up at her father

"Eggs?"

"Sure baby, why don't you snuggle next to mommy and I'll go make then and we'll have breakfast in bed. How does that sound?" Talia nodes her head, leaning down he lightly kisses her forehead then kisses Ziva quickly on the lips before getting out of bed and leave the room

"Are you ok baby?" Ziva as while stroking her hair

"Yeah"

"Daddy would never hurt you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I love daddy" Ziva smiles at this

"He loves you too baby" Mother and daughter snuggle down under the covers waiting for Tony to come back with their breakfast. Talia slowly rubs her hand over Ziva's belly, Talia had been very happy when they told her she was going to be a big sister, every day when they got home she would left Ziva's shirt asking all sorts of questions like how the baby got in there and when it would come out and if it was a boy or a girl. As Ziva's belly grew her eyes would get wide, she couldn't wait till the baby was born. Tony and Ziva were a little worried though that when the baby did come Talia would get jealous of it, but they had some hope that she wouldn't because she always wanted to touch her belly where the baby was.

"Ladies, your breakfast is served" Tony says with a big smile on his face, Ziva sits up pulling Talia up next to her. Tony places a tray with two plates full of eggs toast, and orange Juice. Even a single flower, Ziva laughs she has no idea where he got that from but Tony was full of surprises. Tony sits next to Talia and eats his own food. Once the food was eaten Tony takes the trays back into the kitchen while Ziva got Talia ready and herself. After Tony got ready the family sets off to work.

Talia would not go back to daycare just yet, she would not leave her mother's side. She spent most of the day in the bull pen on the floor next to Ziva's desk or walking around talking to the team but never going too far away from her mother. When the family settled in today Talia went over to her father's desk playing with some of her toys. When Gibbs walks in he stops looking down at the little girl, raising his eyebrow up at Ziva.

"Ziver, when did that happen?"

"This morning" Gibbs smiles, a real smile

"That's wonderful" Ziva smile back at him

"Yes, it"


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I would like to thank all of my followers and all the people who leave reviews. I would like to thank some new followers: mgaudry, Jade St. Jms, caskettcraver, NikitaTaichou007, madcloisfan, boneslover85, HP802583, clestaffordt, Tiva4eva95, 123sannancis, Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A, zivababy32, Jofishable, Bonesluv1994, Aspire01, Tryingtofindmyplace, mitchievw.

This chapter is rated M

Love Unknown

Chapter 26

The office doors slams open, startling the people in it.

"Jethro! Do you really have to slam the door?" Looking around he sees all of his children playing on the floor, Bree and Molly were screaming their little heads off. Jenny rushes over trying to calm the screaming children. Gibbs walks over picking up Bree to calm her down, once they are the couple places the kids down.

"Jen, what are they doing up here?"

"Well, your son was acting very badly down there. Screaming, crying, throwing stuff, they put him in time out, tired everything; when that didn't work they called me and told me to come and get him and you know I can't just pick up one and not the others." Gibbs sighs

"Why is he acting out like this?"

"I think he is jealous that Talia gets to come up and be with her parents and he doesn't."

"So this is going to go on until Talia goes back?"

"Looks like it."

"Well Talia is getting better, she is with Tony today" Jenny's face lights up

"That is great!"

"Yeah, Tony is so happy; he missed holding his little girl"

"Yeah, I know. Ziva was getting worried about him. So what did you come up here for?"

"I came up here to spend some time with my wife alone, but since the kids are here I'll spend some time with them." Jenny smirks

"Jethro, what did you think you were going to get if the kids were not here?" He smirks, pulling Jenny closer to him leaning down whispering in her ear

"Well I was hoping to be able to fuck my wife over her desk. We have yet to do that" He nips her ear, making her moan.

"Then I will fuck you over your table and after every time you sit at that table all you will be able to think about is me fucking you on it." He says as he scraps his teeth over her neck, Jenny moves closer grinding herself against him.

"Jethro" Jenny moans, he smirks against her skin

"And the door, pushing you against it fucking you hard." Sucking on her neck leaving a little mark before pulling away, Jenny moans looking up at him through heavy lashes. Her eyes a very dark green.

"Jethro, let's get someone to watch the kids and do some of those things." Gibbs smirks down at his wife; he can see passion and want in her eyes.

"Alright, I will call the team tell them to come up and take them to the bull pen. We don't have a case right now." Leaning up Jenny kisses him hard on the lips. Slightly biting his bottom lip.

"DiNozzo"

"Yes, Gibbs"

"You and Tim come up to Jenny's office and grab our kids and take them down with you for a little while."

"Ok Boss" Tony was a little confused but did as he was told, once the two men were up there they could see something was going on between the couple. Tony being Tony was going to say something but was stopped by the hard glare Gibbs gave him. Once the two men and kids were out of the room, Gibbs pushed Jenny against her desk, her hands pulling up his undershirt and polo shirt fling them across the room, his hand unbuttoned her suit jacket pushing it off her shoulders it falling to the floor by their feet. Once it hits the floor it's a frenzy to get the rest of their clothes off. Gibbs is down to his boxers while Jenny was in her bra, underwear and to his surprise a grater belt and stockings and shoes.

"Jen, when did you put that on?" Jenny smiles

"When you were getting the kids ready." She smirks slightly

"Wow" She still looked great even after having two sets of twins one right after the other, yes she had little pouch around her middle but Gibbs didn't care he still loved her maybe a little more for giving him four more kids and loving him and all that came with him.

"I am glad I can still surprise you Jethro. Now get over here and kiss me" Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer their lips meet in a headed kiss Jenny's hands slid down his body slipping in the waist band of his boxer, Pulling them down letting them fall to floor, wrapping her hand around him pumping him a few times.

"Jen" He moans

"Yes, Jethro"

"You are going to kill me" Jenny laughs

"Not yet, honey I'm not done with you yet"

"Oh really" Jenny smirks, she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her

"You are waiting too many clothes" Jenny laughs, yes she is wearing more clothes then he is but not really wearing that much. Slipping his hands under her butt pulling her underwear off flinging them across the room, where neither cares where they land, his manhood is hard and wanting some release, reaching in between her legs sliding a finger over her folds. They are very wet, Jenny moans with pleasure.

"Jethro, I want you" Jen says in a husky voice.

"I know Jen, I know." Leaning down his lips slam onto hers, his lips make a path from her mouth to her jaw down her neck leaving little marks on her skin marking her as his; to her shoulder meeting his bra strap pulling it down with his teeth. Trailing kisses across her chest kissing the part of her breasts that were not covered by the bra; pulling the other strap down. Arching her back pushing as much of her breast against his mouth as she can, reaching around Gibbs unhooks her bra pulling it off her with his teeth letting it drop out of his mouth. Her nipples are hard just waiting for his mouth to pay attchen to them. Jenny looks down at him under hooded eyes, smirking at her he leans down flicking one nipple. Jenny moans.

"Jethro" Kissing across to the other one, lightly flicking that one; kissing the same path back over to the first nipple sucking it lightly scrapping his teeth over it pulling it lightly. Repeating the process with the other nipple.

"Jethro please. I want you inside me now" She yells

"Jen, quite; someone with hear you. Don't want to get caught do you?" Jenny smirks up at him

"You little vixen you do want to get caught."

"Jethro, can you stop talking and just fuck me already. We can talk about this another time." Gibbs smirks down at her

"Alright, honey." Pulling him closer Jenny closes his mouth over hers, as she does this he thrust into her making them moan in each other's mouths. Picking up the pace Gibbs manhood slides in and out of her his balls hitting ass.

"Jethro please" Jenny moans making her point by squeezing her inner muscles around him.

"Jen, I'm not young anymore." Jenny smirks up at him, with green sparkling eyes

"Jethro, I like older men. I happen to be married to one handsome old man"

"Really" Gibbs lifts his eye brows, he has slowed down his pace every once in a while thrusting hard and fast into her pulling a moan out of her.

"Yes, he has this gorgeous grey hair, beautiful blue eyes that 2 of our children have a great looking body for a man of his age and let's not forget about his sex drive."

"What about his sex drive" Leaning up till her mouth his right next to his year she whispers

"It's like he is a teenage boy with raging hormones." Nipping his ear lightly, picking her up walking the last few feet slamming her against the door. Before slamming his mouth against hers, they break apart when there is a knock on the door.

"Director Shepard? Are you ok?" They look wide eyed at each other breathing heavy

A knock comes again "Director Shepard? Should I call someone?" Jenny tries to get control of her breathing before answering

"Cynthia, I am fine there is no need to worry"

"Are you sure? I heard a lot of banging"

"Yes, we are fine Cynthia"

"Oh is Agent Gibbs in there with you?" She asks with a knowing voice, Jenny swears to herself. Jethro nuzzles her neck lightly biting and nipping her. Making it hard to keep her voice normal

"Yes, he is; now go back to your desk and please hold all my calls and don't allow anyone in my office till I tell you."

"Yes, ma'am" You can hear the smirk in her voice; it's going to be all over the office that the Director and Agent Gibbs are locked in her office alone. Everyone knows they are together and have children but it is always gossip when the two of them are together in a locked room. Everyone is wondering what they are doing.

"Now where were we?"

"I was about to fuck you against your office door."

"Well let's do it then." As the couple heat things up again Gibbs thrust back into her swallowing her moan. Gibbs fucks her hard against the door bringing her closer and closer to fall over the edge.

"Jethro, faster harder" Picking up the pace, reaching between them flicking her nub making her let out a moan

"I'm close Jethro" rubbing her nub with the right amount of pressure pushing her over the edge. Gibbs is not fast enough to cover her mouth before a scream is pulled out of her as the pleasure rips through her body. He stops thrusting he was close but wanted to bring her to another orgasm at least one more time before he does. Kissing the side of her neck waiting for her breath to get back to somewhat normal.

"Jethro"

"Jen" Gibbs says against her skin.

"Let's go over to the table."

"Director?" Came Cynthia's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Cynthia?" Before the couple can react the door is being open and Cynthia comes in. Jenny and Gibbs cover as much of themselves as the can. They made it to the table; Jenny sits up cover her breasts while trying to cover Gibbs's manhood with her legs.

"Cynthia!" The young girl stops in her tracks. Looking wide eyed at the couple then shy's her eyes away.

"What are you doing in here? I told you I was fine."

"Well there was banging and screaming"

"Cynthia I am fine now will you please leave and don't repeat what you saw in here, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am" The young girl backs out of the room closing the door behind her. The couple sigh, Jenny looks up at Gibbs who has a smirk on his face

"What?" Leaning down he kisses her hard

"You got your wish of getting caught." Jenny laughs

"Yes, you are right. But right now I think we should get back to what where doing someone wants some attention. Looking down at his manhood then back at his face a smirk playing on her face, pushing him back lightly she slides off the table kneeling in front of him her face level with his manhood. Jenny's tongue slips out lightly flicking the tip, he is so sensitive that a moan slips out of his lips. Her lips slide over his manhood slipping all of him in her mouth sucking him, scrapping her teeth over him. His hand tangle in her hair.

"Jen, stop" She lets him slip from her mouth looking up at him

"I don't want to cum in your mouth." Pulling her up kissing her mouth pushing her back onto the table. Slipping back into her picking up the pace, he is close. Leaning over he sucks one nipple than the other

"Jen, go over with me"

"Jethro" She says huskily. Pulling him up their lips meet as they fall over the edge together, each swallowing the other's moan. Jenny falls back on the table with Gibbs falling on top of her both trying to get their breathing back. Jenny runs her hand threw his hair down his back as far as she can reach and back up again. After a few minutes Gibbs gets off of his wife, smiling down at her, she smiles back.

"I'm never going to be able to look at Cynthia in the eyes again" Gibbs laughs pulling Jenny up and on her feet. She sways slightly; Gibbs keeps his hand on her back. Leaning down Gibbs kisses her one more time.

"We should get dressed and see what trouble our children are getting into"

"They are your children when they are in trouble"

"If you say so." The couple walks around the room finding their clothes

"Jethro, I can't find my panties" Gibbs smirks

"Well I guess you'll have to go without them" Jenny narrows her eyes at him

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Gibbs after getting dressed lean against her desk

"Well…."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! You are a dirty old man" He laughs at this

"Jen, just get dressed if we stay up here any longer the team is going to come looking for us" She pulls on her skirt and the rest of her clothes, fixing her hair in the mirror

"Alright let's get this over with"


End file.
